Dark Temptations
by VSBreeWest
Summary: Severus/Harry: Post-Voldemort. Harry returns for his final year at Hogwarts. Everyone is baffled but happy to know that Severus Snape has survived but how? What exactly is the reason for the nightmares Harry has been having?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, old story line that has been done time and time again, but hopefully with an interesting new spin. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters. All rights reserved to J. . I do not make a profit from this fan fiction (though does sadistic pleasure count as profit?)

**Chapter Warning: **Language, some sexual themes

**Dark Temptations**

_Chapter One_

_It was the same dream. Harry was walking down the barely lit corridor; his breath floating in the air like white fog, dissipating only for another breath to replace the previous. It was cold – as cold as winter snow when you lay too long – and Harry felt numb. His flesh prickled as he continued his slow, cautious pace. _

_He never knew what awaited him at the end of the corridor, only that it did – he did. The dark figure would appear like a ghost as it was not there when he gazed upon that spot only moments before. The figure would never move – never acknowledge his presence until just before he reached it._

_Glowing red eyes captured his own, stalling his progression and eliciting his fear. He could neither run nor fight as those eyes regarded him with something akin to interest; for what, he was not sure. After a moment, the figure would draw closer, tasting the flesh of his neck with an inquisitive tongue before the hot flash of pain would send him colliding out of his dream._

Harry jerked awake, his body bolting upright. A thin sheen of sweat covered his form, soaking the top of his shirt with perspiration. It was the fourth time this month he had that nightmare. Each time, he could feel more and dare he say it, fear more of that figure that loomed in the darkness. Tearing away his covers, he grabbed his spectacles from the bedside table and gazed about the room filled with snoring, slumbering classmates.

Ron was the worst of them as he literally spread out like an eagle in his sleep and gave way to the most horrendous sounds. He admired the deep sleep his best mate was having as he rose to gaze out the small window of their room. The moonlight painted over the soft swaying grasses that landscaped around their castle.

It was their last year at Hogwarts, and after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Many lives had been lost and changed forever. After a substantial amount of effort, he had regained what little motivation he could find in order to continue. He was surprised to be alive – as many were. He was not the only survivor to surprise the masses; Severus Snape had survived the bite from Nagini in what Madam Pomfrey had referred to as a miracle recovery. They were still quite baffled as to how the Potion's Master had managed to recover from said bite with no indication there had ever been one.

During the summer, Severus Snape had been acquitted of all charges against him and was free to return as Potion's professor at Hogwarts. Not many of the students felt that such an event was to celebrated (for good reason), but Harry had grown a sort of understanding with the man he had once believed incapable of any emotion other than fury and dislike. It was clear to Harry just what the older wizard had suffered, and he found his dislike lessening with each day. Though, he still felt that Snape was a right git most of the time.

One more year. One year stood between his life and what lacked there of it. He was no longer capable of imagining what might serve as a good profession; to be honest, he was sick of death and sick of chasing – or being chased, however a person might want to view it.

Before the year began, he had revealed to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, that he did not believe that he was attracted to witches (in a sexual sense of the word). She had been conflicted in her support versus her sadness at what it meant for their future; in the end, however, she became a confidant of sorts and urged him to 'let his freak flag fly' as she often told him with a gesture akin to a fist pump. Harry grieved for her; he grieved for the loss of her brother and the loss of their relationship that if he had not discovered this...other part of him, may have led to marriage and kids.

Harry breathed onto the window causing it to steam over before he pressed a finger to it and drew out a symbol he often saw in his dreams. Sighing, he trekked to his bed and stared up at the plain ceiling. Counting sheep. No, that never worked. Potion's ingredients? No, he barely remembered them as it was. He would spend most of his time joggling his brain instead of falling to sleep.

Unbidden images of a certain Potion's professor flashed through his head. The man's fathomless obsidian eyes, glistening near fire-light. His hands, long-fingered elegant instruments that wielded wand and ladle with mastered grace and ability. The tall, powerful body hidden beneath flowing black teaching robes that strode about a classroom as though his feet never truly touched the surface, merely glided across stone floor.

No! Thinking of Snape never did much for sleep. If anything, it kept him wider awake. Shaking away the flash of images of the dungeon bat, Harry focused his efforts on counting the cracks in stone. Finally, he succumbed to sleep after three-hundred and twenty-two cracks.

o-o-o

"You look exhausted Harry," Hermione remarked as they sat for breakfast.

Harry lifted his brow slighty. "And here I thought I got plenty of beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep won't help you mate," Ron said with a laugh. "Doubt anything will help you along at this stage."

Harry gave Ron a small punch to the shoulder. "Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can get the head the size of a troll, Ron." Ron grinned mischievously before returning to his food. Hermione merely shook her head while giving Harry a small look.

"I am sure you will find a nice," she leaned forward and brought her voice to a whisper, "wizard to date."

Harry scoffed. "'Mione, I'm fine. I don't need anyone. I am happy just being alone."

"You are famous, Harry. You can get any bloke you want," Ron said loudly which earned him an elbow right to the ribcage by one Hermione Granger. He coughed, sputtering food over his and Harry's plates.

"Oh gross," Harry said as he leaned backward to save his clothes from the spray. His eyes wandered and caught sight of the head table. The professors sat side by side, chatting with gestures of an elaborate sort; however, one professor remained unmoving, focused solely on his person. Snape's eyes captured his own as he gazed at the man from the far end of the room. A hard bump to his side broke the stare, and he jerked towards Ron who was getting a punch to his arm by Seamus. It would seem his plate was not the only one unfortunate enough to receive the food spray.

When Harry turned back towards the table, Snape was engaged in conversation. Was he imagining things? Sighing, he turned back towards his meal and shook away the small shiver the ran up the length of his spine.

o-o-o

Harry had a new hate: N.E.W.T.S. He wished that after he had defeated the Dark Lord he would have been better prepared, but he was not. He groaned as he looked over the study work for his exam. Taking a back corridor, he walked at a brisk pace, his eyes barely straying from the parchment he read.

"Potter," a smooth voice like aged whiskey forced his eyes from his page. Snape stood with his arms characteristically crossed against his torso regarded him with a sneer. "Reading while walking? Do you believe yourself the only one allowed to walk these halls? Has your ever-growing fan base inflated your head so incredibly that you cannot share a corridor with another person?"

"Sorry sir," he said as he pocketed the parchment and side-stepped to let his professor pass. Getting on Snape's bad list was far from on his to-do list; he had enough worries with N.E.W.T.S just around the corner. Snape did not move from his spot, however, merely gazed at Harry with another one of his unreadable gazes.

The air felt electric and in mere moments magic wafted around them, whipping about like flames. Harry's eyes could not stray from the dark, onyx orbs of his professor. It was as if he was petrified and unable to move. Then, as if string were being wound and pulled, he walked forward; he walked as if he had lead feet – each step a great effort to lift.

"Stop," was all the older wizard commanded before Harry found his body released from the invisible force that held it captive. "I suggest you remove yourself from my sight, Potter, before you regret having stayed."

Harry needed no further prompting and took off at leg-breaking speeds. Whatever had just occurred had Harry's heart colliding painfully against his chest.

Merlin. It felt as though his body would give out at any moment. Harry brushed aside his rebellious fringe as he fought to keep his body upright. After running for nearly ten minutes down several corridors to escape – well whatever that was that happened between them – Harry had found himself in Gryffindor tower.

He berated his flight response. He was made of stronger stuff surely. One impenetrable gaze from the ex-Death Eater never sent him running at speeds his short legs were incapable of keeping pace with. However, that air that had passed between them earlier was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The memory brought about a chill that shot down his body like hot electricity.

Harry pressed a hand to his chest. The rapid beating of his heart was still present despite the several minutes of deep breathing. What was going on? Why was he reacting in such a way to Snape? Harry shook his head with frustration. The nightmares – perhaps – were the reason?

o-o-o

"You almost what...with Sna-" Ron practically yelled from their little corner of the common room. Harry twisted his best mate's arm, forcing Ron's voice to break into a yelp of pain. Satisfied that Ron was efficiently silenced, Harry continued.

"Not so bloody loud you twat."

Ron was rubbing his injury, "Ow, sorry mate."

"So what exactly happened Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes sparkling with interest.

"It was rather strange really," Harry began as he thought back onto the incident from earlier, "I was just talking to him and then it was like I couldn't move at all." Hermione's face drew down in pondering. "As if something or someone was pulling me, I started to move towards unable to fight the urge until he stopped me."

"Hormones?" Ron offered with a smirk.

"Ronald," Hermione warned. "What exactly did it feel like Harry?"

"Like I had no control of my body," Harry explained. "It was magnetic, 'Mione."

"Hm," she hummed. Ron had long lost interest as he moved one of his knights which proceeded to destroy Harry's pawn. "I'll do a bit of research," she said finally and with a curt nod, left the two of them to their game.

o-o-o

Imbecilic adolescents everywhere. Surely he could hex a few in a random group and oblivate their minds to sooth the frustration building.

_Minerva would castrate you where you lie._

Not to mention deny him the hunt. It had been nearly a month gone since he was allowed the pleasure of hunting in the Forbidden Forest. Since then, it was his displeasure to be subjected to a rather unsatisfying generative blood potion of his own devising – for the very reason that most vampires had a donor or mate.

He detested the donor system now put into effect by the Ministry. The lot of them were tainted blood – writhing and moaning distasteful creatures. Nothing compared to the blood of the innocent or untainted wizard. It was an aged whiskey – a smooth taste that filled him beyond capacity.

Severus would never taste such delectable liquid life once more if he were left to generative blood potions and the creatures unfortunate enough to dwell in the Forbidden Forest when he hunted.

_Unless you find your mate that is._

Mate. Severus scoffed at the word. He had seen those of his clan fall into the arms of their fated ones, but Severus did not believe such tripe.

_You smell him. The delicious one._

Severus groaned with the memory. Potter had to be the bloody only untainted virgin wizard within the entire castle save the twelve year old children – but that was highly immoral and incredibly distasteful. He would never take from such a young child.

_But Potter..._

Yes, Potter was quite...delectable – loathe as he was to admit it. The boy had sprouted like a weed, his features morphing from the once gangly pubescent teenager to dare he say it, the rather subtly toned beauty he was today. Emerald-green eyes that glimmered like treasured jewels beneath clear water; skin that honeyed with long hours of sunlight; dark unmanageable locks that would never tame but gave him a rather debauched appearance always; and not to mention, the rather cherry plump lips that led to immoral thoughts Severus refused to allow himself to entertain.

_Snog the boy senseless and make him yours for no other to claim._

Hardly. He would rather send himself upon a spike before claiming anything from the-boy-who-lived-again. Perhaps the hunger and this new interest in the dark-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor would fade with time.

o-o-o

"Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry replied with a scowl.

Malfoy strode purposefully towards Harry, his six-foot, one-inch height easily towering Harry's five-foot, six-inches. The glimmer of lights caused a near glow to the platinum blond hair that had grown nearly shoulder length in their time away from Hogwarts. Though he still disliked the tall Slytherin, he would no longer associate the tall teen with hatred. He emphasized with Malfoy's situation. Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life in Azkaban due to his association with Voldemort. Draco was able to receive reprieve and return to his year at Hogwarts; however, he still lost his father to his crimes.

"Rumor has it you're a poof, Potter."

Oh for the love of Merlin. "Malfoy, gossiping? Should I be surprised?"

"Answer the question Potter."

Harry sighed before saying, "It is a question not worth answering, Malfoy. Slither back to your little friends and tell them to piss off."

"Oh Potty," Malfoy smirked as he drew closer, "you're all full of foul language this year."

"No," Harry corrected, "just less patience for prats is all."

Malfoy cooed before nearly painting himself against Harry. The close proximity took Harry by surprise to say the least; he prided himself on his observance and calculation, but he truly had not seen that one coming.

"Should said rumor be true," Malfoy whispered intimately into the shell of his ear causing an indirect shiver to course through him, "I would be more than willing to offer my particular talents. I could say...shag your tight arse into the stone floor..." a tongue teased the sensitive skin of his ear before Malfoy pulled away. "So submissive..."

"Piss off," Harry hissed near violence as he withdrew his wand. This only caused the tall Slytherin to smile in all smugness before striding away unaffected by the intimidation Harry sought to impart on him. Next time, hexing is in order.

Groaning and then pocketing his wand, Harry pushed himself off the wall and took off down the corridor. Dealing with NEWTS and an overly forward Malfoy was a little too much – add a steaming side of Slytherin Head of House and it was damn near combustion.

o-o-o

"Minerva," Severus greeted as he sat down opposite of the headmistress.

"You look terrible," she said as she trained her eyes on his overall disorderly appearance. Sugarcoating was clearly not one of her strengths. However, to say he was not thoroughly in need of a good drink – of the warm blooded sort – would to be deny the truth.

_You could always ask Potter to offer his neck over._

Like some virgin sacrafice? Severus scoffed to himself. Unlikely, if not already highly immoral. He would never touch a child.

_Potter is no child. He is a young man. A delicious young-_

Young being the operative word. No, Potter was now and always off of the menu.

_You never know until you try._

"Yes, well today more so than others," he replied dryly, ignoring the pestering voice in his head. "Do I have permission to steal away to the forest this evening?"

"Yes," she said after a long, deep breath. "Though I would be much more content if you would enlist the help of the donor system. It could-"

"I will not," he cut in. "We have had this conversation many times, Minerva. I refuse to enlist the help of those...insufferable donors. Bloody pleasure-seeking manglers all of them."

"Surely not all Severus," she argued simply. "I am sure we can find you..."

"No, Minerva."

"Well then," she small exasperated sigh. "What of your mate? Have you scented him?"

"Amongst all the pubescent hormonal children that crowd these halls? It would be inconceivable that I would be fated to one so young and so...insufferable. No Minerva, I fear that I shall never mate."

"Oh you are overly cynical and pessimistic," she said with a small smile. "However, it would be a fearsome day to behold should you become otherwise. Well then, you are permitted to hunt but only for the evening and you should know clearly of my boundaries and rules, Severus."

"Of course."

"Then happy hunting."

Happy? Happy is when I sink my fangs into a decadent morsel.

_Like the delicious one. Potter._

No. It is immoral and will never, could never occur.

o-o-o

_The darkness nearly engulfed him as he took each step as though the floor would shatter beneath him. It was the same corridor as before but somehow, everything felt different. The air felt heavier leaving him gasping at it. The figure that loomed in the darkness waited, though he could not see him, he knew he was there. Trembling, he took another step towards it, refusing the small notion of fleeing._

_Red eyes beckoned him forwards. As soon as he reached the figure, it was upon him, lips tasting the flesh of his neck, suckling and nipping. Harry gasped in surprise then in pleasure as a hot tongue tasted the line of his neck._

"_Potter," the deep rich as chocolate voice called to him. "Become mine."_

Jerking upright, Harry nearly fell from his bed. He could still hear that deep, sensual voice in his ears. The blood flow pounded in his head, in his heart, and engorged flesh within his trousers. He groaned as he realized he was aroused from a dream – a dream containing a red-eyed creature. Bloody insane. He rubbed his eyes gingerly. The soft sounds of snoring interrupted any pondering he might be able to do. Instead, he curled into the warmth of his blankets and attempted to return to sleep.

o-o-o

Scent was his most keen if not forefront sense – his eyes being his second. Scenting an animal unlucky enough to become his prey for the evening was no challenge, but Severus enjoyed scenting creatures that would provide a challenge; not that any of them could, but he enjoyed a longer chase when he could as these hunts were often fleeting. His speed was unmatched in the forest as he dodged trees and bushes on pursuit of his next target. The blood called to him; it lured him towards it with the sweet promise of fulfillment.

He nearly found the prey before he caught wind of it. The boy.

_He is seeking you..._

Harry was near the forest edge, his invisibility cloak tightly cocooned around him as he took tentative steps within the darkness. His heart stammered painfully in his chest and every bit of his flesh felt numb with the harsh bite of cold that October evening presented. Yet here he stood, walking towards – well – someone he was not entirely sure of. He had found himself awake and outside of Hogwarts before he realized – awaken from the dream that had haunted him the entirety of the month.

He could not fathom what caused this sudden locomotion; he barely understood it as each step sent him further into the darkness of the forest and out of the protection of Hogwarts. He was barely clad in thin pajamas so every bit of wind froze, causing painful sparks against his tortured flesh. However, he could – not for the life of him – convince his body to turn back.

He only found himself stopping when a dark, tall figure emerged from the darkness. The glow of red depths triggered the memory of his nightmares. It was the man he had feared in his dreams but ultimately sought. He found it harder to breath as the figure drew closer, hesitantly at first, but then with more confidence.

"Potter," the deep hiss caused his body to jerk inadvertently. "Remove the cloak."

"How..." Harry was left nearly speechless. No one could see him in the invisibility cloak, so how was it this man who he quickly identified as Severus Snape, Potion's Master, was able to determine it was him? Shrugging off the cloak as instructed, he was suddenly feeling rather exposed as the tall figure of his potion's professor loomed over him.

"Return to your dormitory," the even voice demanded. Before he could argue, his body moved on its own as if drawn backwards by a force unseen. His eyes widened as he walked with steady pace back to his dorm, once more shielding himself within the cloak.

"This poses a problem," Severus muttered softly to himself, his meal long forgotten.

_No, it is a perfect opportunity. You can claim the boy. He seeks you...he is your mate._

Ridiculous! The boy-

_Hardly a boy with a body like that..._

Regardless, he could not fathom overstepping a relationship of any sort especially one as-

_Delicious? Satisfying? Utterly phenomenal?_

Untouchable as the boy-who-lived!

_Excuses. He is yours for the claiming. An untouched, attractive, loyal, fuckable..._

Young man with his entire life spread out to him to do as he wishes and to not be subjected to another fate where he is bound and forced into without a say.

_You have not given the delicious one a choice. You are making it by refusing it._

As he should. Severus would not ruin what little interaction they still harbor between them for a selfish whim.

_Whim? He is your mate for the claiming. He feels the connection too._

Severus banished his inner voice as he made his way back to the castle. His hunger forgotten, he returned to his rooms to nurse a glass of fire whiskey in hopes of banishing all images of a certain emerald-eyed minx who now tormented his thoughts.

_TBC..._

Reviews appreciated. I came by the 'inner voice' with another fan fiction I cannot remember the name of for the life of me, but it inspired my Snape's inner voice lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I was so happy to receive so many positive reviews (not that I didn't expect it since I'm so great and all haha)! I absolutely love hot, smutty vampires. I am sure our favorite Potion's Master will fit right into that genre. Enjoy!

**Chapter Warning: **Sexual content and language. Plus snarky gits everywhere!

**Dark Temptations**

_Chapter Two_

-o-o-o-

Right, Harry was going bloody mad. He had been lying in his bed for nearly an hour going over the last few days events. None of it quite made sense, but he was no imbecile – though certain professors would argue otherwise. He knew there was a reason for his reaction to the Potion's Master; whether he wanted to admit it to himself was quite another thing. He refused to acknowledge any sort of implication that connected them any further than professor and student. He respected the man immensely for everything Snape had done during the war and for himself. He did not discount any of the greasy gits' efforts regardless of how often Snape sought to insult him.

No, he was well aware of his body's reaction as he lie there thinking of thin, chapped lips berating him in silky tones that crawled over him like fine silk; he was aware of the twitch in his nether regions as he imagined those snarky lips traveling over his neck, exposed shoulders, down the line of his back, further still until they spread his cheeks wide...

Harry groaned, turning over and silently chastising his hormonal teenage mind. More than any time before this, he hated his oversensitive reactions to nearly any imagery his mind offered. Slinking a hand down the length of his torso and beneath the hem of his pajama trousers, he sought the painful erection hidden beneath.

He could disregard it – as he often did – but his body was humming with arousal and it nearly drove him mad with need. Stroking the throbbing flesh, he imagined fingers of a longer, more experienced sort stroking in place of his small, rather inexperienced ones. His hips jerked with every vision of fingers and lips dancing over his bare skin, tasting, nibbling, sucking it with just as much intensity as his eager strokes. With a slide over a weeping slit, he succumbed to his orgasm, sending his seed upwards and over exposed flesh and material.

Shame quickly settled after the after hum of pleasure had dissipated. Spelling away the liquid with a quick cleaning spell, Harry curled within the confines of his bedding. The last image of Snape thrusting soundly into Harry's compliant body had accompanied his climax. It was shameful. It was disgusting, he continuously told himself as he slipped into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a certain potion's professor.

-o-o-o-

In his inebriated state, Severus was often capable of arguing – with himself in great detail – out loud. The persistently pestering voice inside his head was even more outspoken the heavier he was affected with drink.

_Just admit it. You want him: to taste him, to throw him over the surface of your desk and pound relentlessly into..._

"That is enough...you," he slurred slightly as he stumbled his way over to the bedroom.

_You are bloody sloshed. This would be a prime time to act upon one's impulses, do you not agree?_

"Not in the slightest," he argued to himself as he threw his relaxed form onto the bed. He had missed the prime opportunity of satiating his blood lust; bloody Potter had to ruined it – as the boy was often prone to.

_You should have tasted him when you had the chance._

Severus let out a mirthless chuckle. Tasted? At what cost? Surely Minerva would not allow her pride and joy to become the mate of a dark creature such as a vampire. As much as she 'supported his affliction' she would never approve of his tainting the boy-who-lived. Surely not.

_Fuck him then disclose it to her._

Severus berated the small voice that agreed within him at the notion. Potter defeated the Dark Lord; he could only fathom what he would become should he even attempt such a thing...

_Which means you admit to wanting to..._

Severus cursed as the voice caught his error. Leave it to himself to call fallacy on the notions he derived in these pleasant internal conflicts.

_You are just aggravated that I found the hole in your excuses._

Severus tuned out the voice and downed a blood potion before allowing sleep to overtake him. He refused to acknowledge his internal voice's win in this particular instance. Instead, he ignored it, claiming ignorance.

-o-o-o-

"Here," Hermione said as she held a tome as large as his torso out to him. How bloody strong was she, he wondered as he captured the tome and nearly crumbled beneath its weight. "I have tabbed the specific pages in which apply or could apply to what you have described to me."

"Er, thanks," he said as he collapsed into a chair to begin searching through the several tabs.

"That pertains to particular creatures capable of that sort of mind control," she explained as he opened to the first tab. "Though, I do not believe he could be any one of theses considering his physical characteristics; I highlighted them just in case. However, it is my belief," she turned to the fourth marked tab which contained information about vampires, "that this accurately describes what you have been experiencing." Harry had disclosed his run in with the man the night before.

The page contained many descriptions of different manifestations of vampires in the many different countries throughout the world. There was subtext of each that Harry did not bother to read through. He doubted that he would need to as the witch looked eagerly over his shoulder as he turned to the next page.

"Here," she pointed to a small paragraph. "It describes the mating rituals of vampires. From what you described, I think that may be what you are experiencing. Now, if my memory serves, vampires are only fated to one mate so it is rather difficult for them to find as they are immortal. I had thought it rather odd that Snape was so easily saved from Nagini's bite, but if this were to be true, it would make perfect sense."

Harry closed the book as he looked over to Hermione. "Snape cannot be a vampire, 'Mione. The Ministry should have records, and I know that Dumbledore would have never allowed a vampire..."

"He allowed a werewolf, Harry," she reminded him, unintentionally reopening old wounds. Her eyes suddenly widened, "Oh Harry...I'm sorry...I realize..."

"It's okay," Harry said breathing out the sadness. "I sometimes forget too, you know, that they are gone."

Her eyes broke away from his. "Yes."

Breaking the silence, Harry gave her a small smile. "Thanks for this," he said pointing to the book. "I am sure that there is something in here that may shed some light."

The small smile she returned was enough as nothing more was said. They continued in silence to look through the several tabs.

-o-o-o-

The weekend came and both Ron and Hermione were insistent that they go to Hogsmeade, but Harry was in no mood. He was tired and agitated from lack of sleep; nights filled with sharp fangs piercing his throat and sensuous whispers of possession. Every one of his dreams caused his body to react rather rebelliously. He was going to go blind with wanking by the end of the year. It felt like his body was constantly humming beneath the surface with arousal – Potion's class becoming nearly impossible to focus in.

"Potter," a voice from beyond his thoughts caused him to jerk his head upwards. "Have you considered my offer?"

"What offer?" he narrowed his eyes on the tall blonde. Malfoy snaked over to him like a serpent and once more painted Harry to the nearest wall. Harry cursed their situation. The corridors were bare of students as they were either out for leisure or in Hogsmeade on an excursion.

"Don't play daft, Potter, it doesn't suit you," Malfoy chastised as his hands mapped out Harry's torso. Despite himself, Harry felt his body reacting and his mind become mussed with arousal. Oh Merlin, he could almost forget those fingers belonged to his nemesis as they continued beneath the material of his shirt, causing an unbidden moan. "See, Potter, the very submission..."

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter," the rich vibrations caused Harry's head to loll backwards. Malfoy jerked away from him almost instantly.

"Professor," Malfoy said. "I was just having a conversation with Potter..."

"I could very well deduce that myself," Snape sneered. Harry barely heard the exchange as his body trembled nearly violent with lust. "I thought you were busy enough not to bother with such nuisances as Potter, Draco."

"Yes sir," he heard the blonde mutter before steps receded. Harry swallowed down his growing arousal and did his best to function enough to return to his room.

"Potter," the silky voice made his body stiffen with interest. Oh Merlin, he was acting like a wanton witch. "I suggest you return to your dorm." The man had all but closed the distance between them, his voice dropping into a husky timber. "I fear what may result should you wander – alone – in your state. I will escort you."

_Yes, escorting is nice...please escort me anywhere...everywhere..._

Harry found his breathing had become nearly erratic, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. Every part of him was reaching for this man; he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in the taller wizard's strong embrace and fall into the depths of temptation. The dark temptation to allow himself to lay victim to Snape nearly sent him weak-kneed to the floor.

"Potter," the voice called. "Compose yourself and return to your dorm." Swallowing down his lust, Harry forced himself to walk albeit rather shakily towards Gryffindor tower. Snape had escorted him, to his surprise, but it did nothing for the painful tenting in his trousers. Snape stalked off with a billow of robes as soon as he made it to the fat lady. Groaning, Harry whispered the password and nearly ran to his room. The pain of his arousal was excruciating and no amount of wanking was satisfying it.

-o-o-o-

"Harry, you should try to eat," Hermione encouraged as he sat there with an untouched plate of food. Harry shook his head, his stomach feeling so tightly wound that he was sure he would vomit if he were to try eating.

"I am just going to go to bed early," Harry finally said as he excused himself from the table. He did not notice the pairs of eyes watching his exit and lack of eating. Hermione had chased after him, calling out to him as he made his way back to the dormitory.

"Harry," she said as she finally came beside him. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Since I saw Snape in the corridor today," Harry admitted. Rubbing his face in his hands, he tossed an exhausted glance to his friend. "The dreams...they are getting more intense and it feels as if my body is always aroused. I don't know what to do, 'Mione."

"You need to talk with the Headmistress Harry," Hermione said hesitantly. "Depending on the strength of your bond with Professor Snape, it could get much worse Harry. Only the...submissive mates...in the relationship – often called the seekers – will become exceedingly worse the longer they stay away. I have never truly understood the mating rituals of vampires since they can vary, but it would seem yours is gradually becoming worse." She pressed a soothing hand to his back. "You have begun to 'seek' him Harry and until he 'calls' you, your condition will worsen."

"I'm so tired, 'Mione." Harry finally conceded as she led him to the infirmary.

"For now, let's have Madam Pomfrey check over your condition."

When they arrived in the infirmary, Poppy immediately ushered Harry to a bed and lectured him on not coming in sooner. She forced a few supplement potions and then a sleep draught to put Harry into a small state of sleep before leaving him to report her findings to the headmistress.

-o-o-o-

Severus knew the reason, fancied a guess, as he headed to Minerva's office. He was sure it was to deal with Potter, but he would feign ignorance as he did with anything that did not directly suit his means. Of course, it had been nearly his undoing when he found Potter being pinned by Draco. He had withheld the urge to growl and hex his godson in that very moment. He was not daft; he knew that Potter's situation was becoming dire, but the small part of him that still held to the morality of taking Harry bloody Potter as his mate was what held his control intact during that suffering long walk to the boy's dormitory.

_You should have escorted him to your rooms and given him a personal tour of the bed chambers._

"Severus," Minerva greeted as he entered. "Have a seat. I assume you concluded the reason you are here."

"Indeed," he replied simply.

"Then you are aware it could become rather dangerous should you distance yourself," she said as she regarded him over her spectacles. "Why did you not tell me, Severus?"

"Potter is a child," he argued.

"He is of legal age," she returned. "It would seem you have thought about it though – mating that is."

"Surely not," Severus denied with a sneer. "I will never connect myself with the savior. I will not entertain it."

"He is in the infirmary," she revealed with a knowing look. Severus, despite his refusal, immediately began to demand an explanation with his eyes. "He was sleep-deprived and malnourished due to lack of eating. It would seem he has a few other problems but ultimately, Severus, you should know the effects this bond will have on him. It is clear just who the submissive partner is. You owe it to him. Thus, I have arranged for him to be moved to your quarters during the year." Severus began to argue, but she raised her hand, silencing his defiance. "Sooner or later, you will have to go to him; I merely am ensuring it is the latter. I will not allow you to put Mister Potter at risk due to your own ignorance."

"It is hardly proper, Minerva," Severus argued belatedly. "I doubt that it will not raise questions..."

_Or raise other things..._

"In which will be dealt with come the time to expose it," she interrupted. "He is showing all the classic symptoms, Severus. Miss Granger enlightened me to what Mister Potter confided to her. Mates are well within their rights to bond especially when said bond is one of this caliber. I doubt any of the ministry would argue otherwise. It is better for them to have a vampire mated to ensure the proper control of the blood lust."

"You would subject the boy to that life," Severus found his anger erupting from him. "I thought you cared for the boy. How could you force this upon him?"

_Rather force something into him..._

"No one is forcing anything," she chided. "He is already seeking you, Severus. If anyone is denying him, it is you. You are only fated to one mate and you were lucky enough to find yours; do not waste this blessing. Harry is a loyal, kindhearted boy..."

"Boy, Minerva," he said his voice low. "He was forced to sacrifice his life for the entire wizarding world. He spent years under Albus' thumb preparing for his own death. He was lucky enough to survive. How could I possibly subject him to such a dreadful future as life with his evil git of a professor."

"Oh Severus," her tone motherly. "You are hardly an evil git," she laughed softly. "Regardless of what you may believe, mates are destined to each other. Their feelings are mutual, and I doubt he will be disinclined should he spend a little time in your company. He is an intelligent _young man _that would be able to come to his own conclusions. Give him the opportunity to make them."

"I will not be able to argue my way out of this one, will I?" Severus asked in exasperation.

_Nor should you want to._

"No," she said while smiling. "I doubt you will want to once you spend a little time with the boy."

_In the bedroom..._

That was his very worry. Once he was alone with Potter, he no doubt would have little to no control over his urges; urges that plagued him in the middle of the night; urges that would ultimately cause him to claim the boy as his mate.

_How utterly sinful that will be..._

Recognizing the resolution in his eyes, Minerva gave a small nod. "I will inform Mister Potter as soon as he is finished in the infirmary. He will move to your rooms this evening. Should you come by any problems, I am happy to offer my support." Severus scowled at the older witch. "You will thank me later," she said knowingly. "I cannot imagine a better partner for you."

"He is twenty years my junior, Minerva."

"So he should offer a new perspective on things and remind you of your youth."

_Remind indeed when you rut around like teenagers._

"Hardly," Severus scoffed.

"You are only thirty-eight, Severus," she laughed. "You are hardly old."

_You can fuck like you're eighteen..._

"We shall see..."

-o-o-o-

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat beside Harry.

He woke about fifteen minutes before supper. Hermione had been beside him when he woke. She clasped his hand before giving him a reassuring smile.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly five," she said. "Supper will begin soon. I was told that once you woke you should go to the headmistress's office. Madam Pomfrey said you were free to leave once you felt well enough."

Harry sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. While he did not feel completely himself again, he did feel slightly better than he had earlier. Throwing his legs over the side and fixing his spectacles, he made his way over to McGonagall's office.

"Mister Potter," the older witch greeted. "Come in. Can I offer you some tea?"

"No thank you," he said as he sat down opposite of his previous Head of House. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes. It has come to my attention that you have been quite unlike yourself lately. Do you have any idea why that might be?"

"I figured you have probably spoken with Hermione," Harry sighed softly.

"She did disclose a few details, yes, but I would much rather hear it from you." The older witch gazed at him patiently before he explained in detail the occurrences over the past month. "Very well. I am sure you may have concluded by now why you have been experiencing these symptoms."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. As it is, you will continue to deteriorate should we not take measures to prevent it. I realize that you and Professor Snape have a rather sordid past, but I hoped you might consider laying aside your differences and starting anew."

Harry wanted to. He wanted to know the man more than he would care to admit. However, he was scared of what that might lead to. Scared of a future with the older wizard though his body reacted with renewed interest to the prospect. After a few moments of pondering, he conceded with a nod.

"Excellent," she said with a smile. "You are truly a very kind young man." Harry did not feel kind but listened as she explained the arrangement. There was a knock at the door and then the man of his dreams – literally – was walking through the doorway, his signature robes floating about him like wings. "Professor Snape, have a seat." The man merely stood off to the side and with a frustrated sigh, the headmistress continued. "Mister Potter has agreed to the arrangement so I am sure you would be happy to escort him."

"Happy does not begin to describe it," Severus responded sarcastically. "Come along, Potter." Harry was on his feet immediately after saying goodbye to his headmistress before trying to catch up with the potion's professor who was well ahead of him and gaining speed. Bloody hell the man was fast. Must be those incredibly long legs. Harry pushed his pace and finally managed to come beside the older man.

"Professor," he said as they weaved about the castle in haste.

"What inane question are you intent on pestering me with Potter?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what exactly, Potter? Clarify as to what your statement pertains to."

Harry bit back his anger. His body was responding in a less than ideal way though to the close proximity. "That we were mates."

The taller wizard rounded on him. "Time and place, Potter, or does that notion elude you." Harry realized they were in public and it could be unfortunate should it fall upon the wrong ears. The blush crept into his cheeks as he recognized his mistake. Snape did not wait for him to answer and instead once more took off down the corridor.

The rooms were expansive as they stepped into the living quarters. Snape had immediately gone to pour himself a large glass of fire whiskey as Harry gave a turn about the room. It was nothing spectacular as he would have imagined. Mostly, it contained bookcases filled to capacity with books of all variations. The man had his own bleeding library, not that he should be surprised.

Snape took a seat in an armchair that rested near the dancing fire-light of the fire hearth. He looked quite put out – Harry could not blame him. The man practically despised him; the only reason for his interest in Harry had been an affection for his mother and the guilt that weighed heavily upon him with her death. Harry was no fool. He stood awkwardly near the door they entered.

"For Merlin's sake, sit down," Snape growled. He threw himself down into the nearest couch before he had time to consider his actions. "I assume you have many inquiries. As I am not a man with a large capacity of patience, I will allow you to ask and will answer if I feel it reasonable."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"I was born this way," Snape said as he eyed him from across the small space separating them. "There are quite a few pureblood wizard families that are afflicted with vampirism. I was unlucky enough to be counted among them."

"Do you drink blood?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Should I dignify that question with an answer Potter? Have you not been taught of vampires? I am sure that your little friend has tutored you recently on everything pertaining to us."

"Sorry," Harry replied softly, feeling his cheeks once more fill with heat. "Will you need to drink my blood?" He swallowed down his fear and lust that was oddly mixing within him. A part of him feared the prospect of becoming a meal; the other part, more vocal of the two, reveled in the idea and sent heat to pool in his groin.

"If you were to commit yourself to completing the bond, yes." Snape responded simply and with little emotion. "I would be unable to gain satisfaction from anyone or anything else for the blood lust. You would be the only one I could take from."

"How often?" Harry's palms were clammy as he twisted them within his lap.

"At least once every few days," Severus finally said. "It would depend on the strength of the bond."

"Does it hurt?" Harry whispered as his body had unintentionally leaned forward. His emerald eyes danced with interest.

"That would not quite be how one would depict the act of feeding," the potion's professor smirked mischievously with this. Harry felt his heart startle in his chest. The smirk was beyond arousing – not like he needed any help to further it along. He turned his gaze away in an effort to dispel his desires.

"How do you feel about me?" He tried to keep his voice even without any hints of need. He finally turned when silence met the final question. Snape's eyes were dancing with an emotion he could not identified before it was quickly hidden beneath an impenetrable gaze.

"As one would feel for a student," Snape finally said. "Nothing." Harry felt as though he had ice water poured over him. Nodding, he excused himself after the older wizard identified the guest bedroom. He ignored the feelings welling up inside of him – tears now threatening to fall. He would not cry.

TBC...

Sevvie is so mean! Well looking forward to reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews! I assure you smut is only a hop and skip away! But seriously, I think I may have a serious mental problem since I'm insistent that Harry (in every relationship) remain the bottom. Personally, I love anal...hm, was that too much information about myself? Oh well. Enjoy this installment!

**Chapter Warning: **Language, mention of sexual content

**Dark Temptations**

_Chapter Three_

-o-o-o-

Despite the upset the evening before, Harry awoke refreshed and determined to get the truth. It was rather simple to believe that if they were truly bound in any form that Snape would feel absolutely nothing. Naive were the days before his defeating Voldemort.

Harry exited the room after a considerable amount of time standing in front of the mirror managing his locks which remained unmanageable and a rebellious mess; he gave it a valiant effort and so he walked from the room looking his usual disarray in appearance only to find that Snape was long gone from the rooms. Insensitive git.

Tipping his head back in newly formed defiance, he strode purposefully from his professor's quarters to seek out the only people he could truly confine his secrets to. Regardless of what Snape may have to say, he would tell them everything sparing no details – although, Ron was assuredly going to wish he had spared a few.

-o-o-o-

"Can I just stop you there mate," Ron said looking rather green in the gills. "I may just throw up if you continue that..."

"You have no tact, Ron," Hermione chided. "Why don't you make yourself proactive and actually _start _your homework while Harry and I chat." Ron grumbled but stalked off all the same before Hermione returned all of her attention on Harry. "So it was all true then? Professor Snape is a," she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "vampire?"

"Yes," Harry replied simply. "It would seem that Professor McGonagall was well aware and supportive. She was the one that suggested that I give him a chance."

"How peculiar," Hermione commented. "Although, I should have not been surprised as she is a very understanding woman."

"Yeah," Harry said giving her a goofy grin. "Any way, I doubt that Snape was much of a willing party in all of this. He seemed rather...frustrated that I would be staying in his rooms. I thought we might have a chance at a real relationship, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Give it time, Harry. I am sure that Professor Snape feels rather conflicted at the moment for several reasons. I would say, just give him the proper amount of space and wait until he comes to you."

"We'd be waiting bloody forever," Harry said in exasperation. "He told me he felt nothing but a student and professor relationship towards me. Maybe this bond doesn't affect him like it affects me."

"There is some truth to that statement since it is clear you are the submissive mate," Harry cringed at the thought, "but he would not be entirely unaffected is my guess. A bond of that sort does not only travel one direction. You would be, to an extent, equally drawn to each other. I can't imagine that he would feel absolutely nothing for you. It is clear after what he showed you the day Nagini bit him that he cared in some way for you."

"That's what confuses me," Harry relinquished to her. "I am starting to believe a lot of that was merely due to his love and guilt towards my mother. I don't really believe he did it for me but rather in memory of her."

"Oh Harry," she whispered softly.

"I can understand it though. He has never seen me for my title, so he isn't drawn to me like everyone else is. He sees me as an insufferable Gryffindor _child _– my mother's son. He must be rather confused by being bound to someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Hermione repeated. "How could you say it that way?! You are incredible Harry. Anyone would be lucky to be in his place. He may not see it now, but he will. With the rose-colored glasses torn away, he will see the real Harry Potter." Her words warmed him, and he could only smile at his dear friend. Hermione always knew what exactly to say to encourage him. Harry gave her a quick hug and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you 'Mione."

She blushed and was about to say something when Ron came storming over. "So while I sit over there doing homework you guys are hugging and smooching without including me?!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Harry teased. "I'll give you the same, come on, bend over."

"Oh Merlin no!" Ron took a defensive step back as Harry smirked devilishly. "None of that poof business you hear?!"

"Oh come on Ron," Harry laughed. "You're hardly my type."

"Yeah," Ron said with a small smirk of his own. "Your tastes run to snarky dungeon bats."

Harry gave the tall red-head a playful nudge as stood. "Prat."

"Poof."

"Children," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

-o-o-o-

The rest of his Sunday passed fairly normally. He finished a round of Quidditch practice to return to the rooms so he could shower. When he arrived inside, Snape was once more no where in sight. Sighing, Harry made his way over to the bathroom, ignoring the heaviness in his belly from his disappointment. He washed his body, noticing for the first time today, that he was not totally overwhelmed by lust. He did not remember a day in the last month that he had not wanked. Today would be the first. Harry washed his body as he pondered this new development.

When he stepped from the lavatory, he had secured a towel around his waist, forgetting momentarily that these were not his personal rooms. A sound knock to the door was all his warning before his potion's professor strode in. Snape stalled at the door when he noticed Harry's undress. Bugger. Harry pulled the towel, attempting to cover more of himself but only causing a worse situation to develop as his towel fell away and exposed his every bit.

Dark, fathomless depths regarded him momentarily before the man was stepping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him. Harry breathed – having not realized he was holding his breath. Redressing his towel, he searched his luggage for some clothes to throw on quickly.

Severus leaned against the wall nearest the door – Potter's door. Without giving a second thought, he had walked inside the room expecting to invite the boy for a drink; he had not expected to be made privy to such a sight.

_And what a sight it was..._

For once he agreed with the voice inside his head. Potter was certainly hiding quite a spectacle beneath those insufferable Gryffindor robes: honeyed skin that glistened with a fresh sheen of water straight from the shower, messy raven locks painting against his flesh, superbly glistening emeralds regarding him with surprise. Severus swallowed back the desire building hotly within him. That delectable neck was bare and prime for the tasting. And last but certainly not least, the prized area Severus had the fortune of viewing as a towel slid away. Oh Merlin, the boy was perfection.

He returned to the sitting room, his brain addled with images of the-boy-who-lived; he silently cursed the meddlesome woman who forced this arrangement.

_You should be thanking her. She brought him right into your lap._

Severus downed three glasses of burning fire whiskey in hopes of dispelling his thoughts. It was to no avail. He was drowning in the images.

"Professor?" the small voice registered as Severus peered over to the bane of his existence – the object of his desires.

"What Potter? Can you not see I am quite occupied with thought," it was not a question, but the boy answered it regardless.

"Is it about before?"

Severus scoffed. The self-centered brat thought he was forever in the minds of those surrounding him. Regardless of it being the very truth, he spat out, "Arrogance Potter is unbecoming. Not every wizard is so taken with you that they can think of little else when in your presence."

_You were...undeniably so. _

"That didn't answer my question sir," Harry responded bravely. Ever the insufferable Gryffindor. Severus growled as he narrowed his eyes at the audacity of this child.

_Man...a very fine representation of an attractive man._

"Regardless of what you have confused this relationship to being, Potter, may I remind you that I am still your professor. Understand that your insolence will not be tolerated. This will serve as a warning," Severus hissed as he stood with little effort, "for next time I will punish you accordingly."

"Yes sir," the green-eyed minx responded. "I was only curious."

Despite himself, Severus smirked cruelly. "Do you not know? Curiosity is what killed the cat, Potter." Those entrancing eyes widened briefly before narrowing. "I would not aggravate the predator, if I were you." Severus was momentarily astounded as the brat had the audacity to laugh. "Find that humorous do you?"

"No sir," the boy was still smirking. Insolent child.

_That smirk is incredibly sexy do you not think?_

No. He refused to acknowledge the stirrings of his nether regions in face of that insolent Gryffindor. Emerald pierced obsidian in a silent challenge before the boy finally flushed and looked away. Severus found himself smirking in triumph. Severus once more took his seat just as gracefully as before.

"Sit down, Potter," he commanded. The young wizard scrambled to the couch and sat, his hands nervously twisting in his lap. Where had all that confidence from before go? The boy was a bloody contradiction with each and every movement.

_Wonder what he'll give way to when he's lying beneath you._

Shaking away the pesky voice inside him, he gazed at the raven-haired wizard now quietly regarding the fire-light. Severus felt the need to groan – he would not – as he found little conversation to make with the-boy-who-lived.

Deciding to redirect back to their current predicament, he asked, "I am sure that your insufferable curiosity was not satiated with the conversation of yesterday evening. What other questions do you have?"

"Er," the agitating noise caused him to scowl which in turn caused the boy to quiet. Tightening his jaw, he motioned for the boy to continue. "What do you usually do for blood? Hermione said there was a donor system...or something like that."

Something like that, indeed. "I do not enlist the help of the ministry. As you were privy to the evening you were out past curfew," a pointed stare caused the flush to return to his cheeks causing another stir of his rebellious lower half, "I am allowed infrequent visits to the Forbidden Forest. Otherwise, there is a potion I concocted that will stave off the hunger." The boy made a face.

"That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"Indeed," was his simple agreement.

"Would you want...you know, to try me?"

Oh sweet Merlin. Severus was able to keep his face devoid of all emotion, but his lower body immediately responded to the prospect. He had mind to lick his lips but that would be an entirely vulgar act that was well beneath him. "No, Potter. I would not want to _try you _as you so ineptly put it. I am perfectly content to my current arrangement."

_No you are not! He offered himself; take him!_

"Oh," Potter uttered. "I just thought..."

"You thought incorrectly, Potter." He adjusted himself quickly as his lower body betrayed his words. "Dim-witted bravery will not be tolerated here."

"Sorry sir," the boy responded softly. Emerald-eyes gazed at him curiously. He vaguely wondered what those eyes might do should he taste the boy. Would they widen with fear? Would they blossom with pleasure? Glisten with tears as he succumbed beneath him?

_Moan, writhe, plead, beg..._

"Be sure that it does not happen again," he forced out as his body hummed with need. He wanted so desperately to taste this delectable young wizard before him. "Your hero-complex will only further bother this arrangement in the future."

Harry felt his heart nearly breaking through his chest wall. It had taken him by surprise that he would offer such a thing without truly thinking it through. However, every part of him wanted the man to take him, feed from him, claim him as his. Harry was still rather intoxicated by the air around them; it was heavy with lust. It took all of his will not to close the distance and throw himself at the older wizard.

He had been rejected vehemently though; he was now not completely sure if this bond was affecting Snape at all.

"How many mates does a vampire have?" he finally asked. It seemed as if the question took Snape by surprise because he distinctly noticed the stiffening in the potion's professor's frame. The man's jaw tightened before fathomless eyes were regarding him with silent interest.

"One," the professor finally said.

"One?" he asked in surprise. "Wait...you only get one true mate?"

"Did you not comprehend it Potter? Yes, only one mate."

"Oh..." he found his jaw laying lax before he had mind to close it. "Wow."

"Do not be fooled," Snape quickly interjected. "While most vampires have only one mate, they are capable of taking others as their mates."

"I see," he replied absently as he was still digesting the information from before. "Have you...taken another mate?"

"No, nor do I intend to." Harry bit his lip as the statement caused a sharp pain to his heart. Snape did not intend to take a mate? Then what was he doing here. What would happen to him...to them? As if noticing the internal dilemma, Snape continued, "It was at the insistence of Professor McGonagall that I bring you into my personal rooms." Harry steeled himself against the onset of emotions. His body trembled, however, which betrayed his voice.

"I see," he said against the tidal wave of emotion. "I figured that was the case." He bit his lip once more as he gazed over to the older wizard. "I'm sorry, sir, that you were forced into this because of me." There was an emotion that crossed over his professor's eyes – regret? No, the man did not feel regret – not towards him any way. He forced a smile and stood from the couch. "Well I should probably start on my studying. I'll see you tomorrow sir."

He locked himself away into his room, deciding that thinking any more about Snape's words would only confuse him. He set to the task of studying, engulfing his thoughts with the material.

-o-o-o-

A sound knock to his door woke him from his deep slumber. Looking down, Harry had drooled a pool of saliva onto the book he studied. Sighing, he banished the fluid and closed the large tome before heading towards the door. Snape stood just outside the threshold.

"Good morning sir," Harry greeted respectfully.

"Get dressed Potter and meet me in the sitting room," the man ordered and then left just as quickly as he had come. Harry let out a deep breath as he quickly dressed himself to meet his professor in the sitting room. It was not yet five in the morning, but he refused to argue after their evening. He would get the truth; he was determined. Hermione's words played through his head over and over. He would not be pushed away. Something bigger, greater was happening. With renewed confidence, he took a seat near his potion's professor.

"Sir?"

"What Potter?" the man growled as he served a platter of tea and biscuits.

"I realize that you aren't so happy with my being your mate," this earned him a scowl but he continued regardless, "but can we at least stop insulting each other. I know that you don't hate me – well at least I hope not – and I would really like to have more than this endless insult exchange we seem to manage every time we have a conversation." He took a deep breath. "I know that I am not your ideal companion and believe me, I would never expect you to immediately take a liking to me, but I would really like to get to know you." After another breath, he added, "I don't really know what to make of all this, but I tend to go with my gut feeling and it is telling me to give this a chance."

To say that the man was surprised would not accurately represent the feeling. He was astounded by the simple grace in which Potter had argued his point. It had been his intention to apologize for his crassness the evening before. He had spent an entire night cursing his temper. He had allowed his words to injure the boy in a way that could only cause their relationship to return to what it was before the Dark Lord had been defeated. It was a mistake he had regretted with his entire being. Not often did Severus regret – well not when it came to others – and the idea of pushing this boy from himself struck deeply. The boy's face haunted him throughout the night, and he found himself exhausted by his lack of sleep and throbbing with need.

"I cannot disagree with that notion," he finally responded. "It was my intention to suggest a truce as well."

The smile that the young wizard gave way to struck Severus so deeply that he found himself slightly dazed with the desire to devour the boy where he sat. Potter continued to smile while nodding in agreement. "I would like that very much sir."

"Firstly," Severus began. "If we are to proceed with this truce, you will call me Severus...only in these rooms mind you."

"Of course," the boy was practically jumping in his seat with excitement. It was rather endearing.

_Sexy._

"Secondly," Severus continued, "it is imperative that you understand fully to what you intend to involve yourself in. I will not deny that this came as a rather unwelcome arrangement but denying its existence would only cause further problem. Instead, I suggest we put forth rules to avoid further conflict."

"That's a good idea."

"I am a private man, Potter. I would ask that you keep what occurs between us to yourself."

"So Ron and Hermione are out then?"

"Indeed," Severus cringed at the thought. "While I understand that they are your confidants in all matters, I would ask that this be one you leave out."

"Okay, I respect that sir. Can I also make a suggestion?" Severus motioned for him to go ahead. "Can you call me Harry? Its fine if you call me 'Potter' when you're angry – it gives me a heads up – but it feels a bit distant otherwise."

"I will strive to use your forename in the future," Severus conceded. "Are there any other requests?"

"Um," Potter seemed hesitant. "I know that you think it repulsive, but I am happy to offer my...blood...you know, should you need it." Oh Merlin, this impulsive brat was going to be the death of him. His body was immediately responding, and he did his best to maintain his composure.

"I will take the notion into consideration," he finally managed. "However, I cannot stress it enough upon you that the effects from a feeding are not what one may think. They can be rather...overwhelming."

_With pleasure._

"Yeah, I read about it," Potter said softly. "The effects I mean. I'm okay with it."

Okay with it? Oh dear Merlin. Severus felt the heat go straight to his hardening appendage. This naïve boy was surely going to be the death of him; no doubt he would be indefinitely striding around with an erection like some pubescent teenager – thank heavens for massive teaching robes.

He wondered momentarily if he may come to regret the decision to build a relationship with this enticing young wizard but quickly disregarded it; it would matter little now that it had already been put into motion. Resigning himself, he asked, "Any other suggestions you would like to put forth, Po—Harry?"

The boy brightened, his emerald eyes glistening with emotion, at the use of his name before shaking his head. "Not really, sir."

"Severus," the potion's master corrected.

"Um, Severus," Potter repeated. "Only...what will we do at the end of the year?"

"How do you mean?" Severus was bemused by the change of topic.

"Where will I go?"

Oh, the boy meant the arrangement. "We will consider our options come the end of the year."

"Okay," Potter breathed. "I was just curious."

"You seem insufferably prone to curiosity, Harry."

Potter grinned mischievously. "Yeah – well – its one of my adorable qualities." His professor scoffed slightly before rising.

"Well with that behind us, I must prepare for my lessons. I will see you this evening Mister Potter."

"Harry," Potter corrected with a snarky grin. The older wizard pointed a sneer towards him but it lacked its usual emotion. The raven-haired teenager merely smiled in return and set out for a day of studying.

TBC...

Okay, so now that there is a truce...where will our vampire and mate go from here? Drama? Romance? Insufferable Gryffindors? All included in my next chapter. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I received such wonderful reviews! As thank you to great reviewers, I got this chapter out quickly. Hopefully this chapter gets a few fan girl squeals!

**Chapter Warning: **Language, adult themes, and some sexual content

**Dark Temptations**

_Chapter Four_

-o-o-o-

Harry could not think of anything other than what had occurred that morning between them. He was entirely engulfed with memories of every spoken word, every utter of his name from those sinful lips; and every time Snape's dark eyes would capture his own, his heart was pounding uncontrollably.

"Potter," the voice jerked him from thoughts of long-fingered potion hands roaming over him, deriving pleasure. He looked up and was immediately guarded as the tall blonde Slytherin smirked down at him. He was sitting in the library, finishing a paper on some choice charms.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"We were rudely interrupted the other day," the Slytherin remarked as he took a seat beside Harry. Harry stiffened but otherwise gave way to no emotion as he ignored the blonde wizard.

"I thought I made it clear," Harry began his words hissing out in a whisper. "I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Potter," the Slytherin chuckled. "Everyone is interested in me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your confidence is quite astounding, Ferret. I am not interested. Now piss off." This received another chuckle before the tall blonde was leaning into him, his hand sliding over Harry's thigh hidden beneath the table. He tried to bat it away but it clasped him incredibly hard, and he gasped at the pain.

"My skills are renowned Potter. You would be passing up quite an incredible experience."

Harry scoffed. "Are you so desperate that you would beg me? Have your usual bed mates turned their backs on you and now you have to beg..."

"I do not beg Potter," the blonde's eyes flashed dangerously. "You will be the one to beg." The hand on his thigh gave another hard squeeze before Malfoy left. Harry let out a ragged breath. What the bloody hell was Malfoy on about? Their relationship was hardly one he would think left an opening for sex. Shaking his head, Harry decided that it was best to return to his room before he could walk into anymore trouble.

-o-o-o-

"Hiya, Harry."

"Hey Ginny," he said as she waved him over. Ginny had been rather distant since she started her relationship with Blaise Zabini. He sat beside her as she started on her lunch. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

Harry wished he could tell her everything, but he had already agreed to keep it quiet the other evening. "Just fine. Coping with all the studying for NEWTS."

"Sounds brutal," she said with a smirk. "Any bloke you fancy?"

"You just get right down to it, don't you Gin?"

"No sense in tip-toeing around the subject. Besides," she said as she leaned towards him, "I suspect with the little smile that has been plastered on your face since this morning, you have found someone."

"Maybe," he replied cryptically. "Dunno. Its still not clear what he feels for me though."

"Ah," she said giggling. "So you haven't quite broken that ice, have you? No worries, Harry. I'm sure with looks and fame like yours...he won't be long."

"See," he said with a sigh. "None of that matters to him. Its actually one of the intriguing bits about him."

"You're hooked," she said eying him knowingly. "Totally head-over-heels."

"No way," Harry rejected immediately. "I just think he's got a lot to offer."

"So I'm guessing you don't plan to tell me who it is?" Ginny saddled up closer before directing her pointed gaze on him. "Not even a hint?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't, Gin. I promised him."

"Promises," she said whilst smirking. "Already sharing secrets. How romantic." Harry burst out laughing at her eyebrow wiggle. He was truly grateful for his friends. She had been a pivotal reason to return to Hogwarts; to return to his life after so much had been lost. Harry smiled at his friend as she began her tales of dates with Blaise Zabini.

-o-o-o-

Harry was on his way back towards the dungeons when the one person he wished would retire any efforts towards him immediately blocked his path.

"Going somewhere Potter?"

"Its none of your business, Malfoy." He made to scoot around the taller wizard but was instantly blocked once more.

"You have been hanging out down here quite often. Crush Potter? Is Professor Snape prime meat now that he is not a Death Eater?"

Harry tightened his hands into fists as he aimed a dangerous glare at the other wizard. "Fuck off."

"Fuck I shall Potter," the blonde Slytherin was closing in. Harry withdrew his want and aimed it. The blonde wizard stared down the length of his wand, his eyes glistening with challenge.

"Problem gentlemen?" the silky voice broke his aim. He dropped his arm immediately as Snape appeared from behind Malfoy. "Mister Potter, detention this evening and put away your wand." Snape regarded him with a sneer before turning to Malfoy. "I suggest you return to your dorm, Draco."

Malfoy looked ready to argue, but the directed stare from his Head of House silenced his efforts. As Malfoy began to stalk passed Harry, he recognized the distinctive feeling of fingers trailing across his side. He inadvertently shivered in response. Dark eyes fell upon him as he finally looked over to his professor.

"Come along, Mister Potter." He trailed after the man as he was led into the dungeons and then further into their shared rooms. Expecting a lecture upon entry, Harry dropped his gaze to the floor. However, his chin was lifted immediately and his gaze forced on that of his professor's. "What occurred between you and Draco?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Harry," the man called firmly as his gaze began to wander. "Do not try to deceive me with such pathetic attempts at lying. Again, what occurred between you and Draco?"

"He's just rather persistent is all," Harry replied evenly. "Nothing I can't handle." The grip on his chin tightened momentarily before it fell away.

"Very well. You will notify me of any further incidents, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry felt a warmth spread over him. Was Snape worried about him? It would be wishful thinking he supposed. Snape was probably worried for what it might bring about should Malfoy discover their current arrangement.

"Sit down," the man ordered as he conjured a tray of tea and biscuits. Harry took his usual spot – well the spot he sat the two times before – and fixed himself a cup of tea. "How are your studies coming along?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by the simple question. It would seem Snape was attempting small talk. Doing his best to hide the smile, he responded, "Oh just fine, sir. I think I might make passable grades in Potions." That earned him a scoff from the professor. "How are you finding your classes this year?"

"As well as one could with inept adolescent students incapable of following simple instruction I suppose."

"Anyone as bad as Neville this year?"

"Fortunately no." Snape was smirking slightly as he took a sip of tea. Harry felt his chest swell with delight.

"Yeah, suppose its pretty near impossible to beat his poor ability with Potions." Harry could remember several incidents of Neville's lack of understanding and how it had directly affected him. "High bar and all."

"Indeed," Snape concurred. "Though there have been a few to come rather close."

"Have you thought about what we discussed last night?" Before Snape could chastise him for not clarifying, he quickly added, "About my being your donor of sorts."

There was something that flashed over obsidian depths before it disappeared into indifference. "I have to some degree; however, I am quite content..."

"In your current arrangement," Harry interjected, "but I doubt it is really all that satisfying. I did a bit of research and read that if a vampire is not fed regularly a blood-enriched diet that they could suffer in magic and body. Perhaps your complexion is in relation to that." The scowl he received had him back tracking. "I didn't mean to insult you sir."

"Severus," the older wizard corrected. Dark hair framed the man's sculpted face as he pondered Harry's remark. Finally, he breathed out irritably and came to sit beside Harry. Harry stiffened slightly in response. "Relax, Harry. If you want this to work, you are going to have to remain relaxed otherwise it could be initially painful."

"W-we're doing it now?!" he asked incredulously.

"Did your offer pertain to a certain date, Harry?" the man was watching him in amusement. Harry's heart jumped into his throat, and he swallowed desperately around the feeling.

"No," he stammered softly. "I just thought you may want to...you know...prepare."

"Is that not what I was doing?" the man was definitely enjoying this as each comment was interlaced with mirth. "Would you rather we retire to the bedroom? Or are you regretting your offer?"

Harry immediately clasped the man's arm. "No, I still want to," he said desperately. Swallowing again, he let his hand relax. "I mean, I'm fine with now. Just was surprised is all." He had read in detail about what occurred during a feeding; a part of him was afraid of feeling that way for his professor but he had come this far. He doubted that a bit of rutting against the older man would be half as embarrassing as some of the other fantasies he had imagined. The imagery, however, was causing a blush to creep into his cheeks.

"Blushing already, Harry? We have not yet to begin," the small grin Harry received from Snape caused his pulse to jolt and hot fire to burn through him, stirring his nether regions. Oh gods, he wanted this snarky git so badly. Harry shook off the blush as best he could before gazing at the man with renewed determination.

"Do it," he demanded. After a moment's hesitation, Snape lean forward and licked at Harry's jugular which was pulsing erratically along with his rapid heartbeat. After another few licks and small suckles that caused pleasure to wash over him, pain struck him but immediately transformed into a feeling of overwhelming heat. Harry cried out – whether in pleasure or pain he was not entirely sure. His hands clasped desperately at the man's robes as he was fed from. Every suck caused his body to jolt in incredible pleasure.

He was moaning – the wanton cries sounding as if he was swimming beneath the surface of water – but had no control over them. His body was rubbing, rutting, writhing against his potion's professor for long minutes until he was coming – hard and fast. With a final suck, Snape closed the wound on his neck and leaned back into the couch. Harry collapsed into the man's body; his own body felt numb all over. Nothing could express entirely how pleasurable the experience had been.

Before he could comprehend anything, he was being lifted into the man's arms and cradled against a hard body as he was taken to his room. Snape laid him down onto the bed, tucking his body beneath the covers. He immediately summoned several potions and coaxed Harry to drink. His smile was goofy – who could blame him – as he drank down the potions without argument. Sleep came easily, and he let it wrap him in a warm embrace.

Severus could not recall a time when he was so utterly satisfied by a mere feeding. The blood had tasted just as delectable, if not more so, than the boy appeared and smelled. It had his head rather muddled. As he sat beside the slumbering wizard, he recalled images of the boy writhing in pleasure as he drank his sweet elixir. So very responsive...

_Ripe for the taking..._

An incredible specimen. Severus gazed at the soft dark lashes that fluttered against honeyed cheeks. Potter was entrancing; even more so now that Severus had tasted him – tasted the forbidden fruit. He would be unable to contain his urges in the future. When the boy offered himself over so freely, Severus had fought a losing battle. The blood was enriched with the taste of fear, innocence, excitement, and youth. Harry Potter tasted like the purest sin for which he would gladly fall into the flames of hell.

Pushing away the feather-soft fringe of the boy's unruly locks, Severus watched him for a time while his body hummed in contentment.

-o-o-o-

Harry woke that morning feeling rather weak. He found it hard to rise from the bed, and when he finally managed to, he was hit rather hard with vertigo. He swayed and fell back to the bed, disregarding the hard knocks at his door. He doubted he would make it to the door in time any way and was proven correct as it was opened and quick steps led up to his bed.

"Harry," his professor called out to him, "take these potions and remain in bed today. I have already contacted your professors and excused your absence." Harry nodded his head as he downed the potions proffered.

Cringing at the foul taste of them, he said, "Sorry about this sir. I got really dizzy when I tried to get up."

"There is no need for you to apologize, Harry. I consumed excessively last night," the man explained briefly before Harry was offered water to wash down the bad aftertaste. "Rest for the day. You should regain your strength around midday; however, should you feel differently, I expect you to have an house-elf contact me. I have lessons to attend, but I will check in to make sure you have recovered by lunch." A plate was set beside him on the side table. "Eat when you are able." The footsteps receded and then he was alone. Harry let a sigh escape him. It was difficult to face the man knowing just the night before he had come merely to having him drink his blood. Harry groaned in response to the images that were brought forth from merely the thought of the evening of previous.

His body was already responding before he could stop the thoughts. He closed his eyes tightly as his hand strayed south to deal with the painful arousal below. Merlin, he thought he had rid himself of this need for wanking every day. He stroked himself as he thought of those lips that had brought about such pleasure, wrapping themselves around his hot flesh and driving him to unknown heights of bliss.

-o-o-o-

By midday, he was thankfully feeling much better. He swallowed down a quick sandwich before he heard the knocks that informed him of Snape's return. The man entered only moments later before gazing at Harry.

"Hello sir." Harry said smiling, "Thanks for this morning."

"It would seem you are in better health," the professor commented. "If you are well enough, I would like to take a break in the sitting room. I have a few topics in which I would like to discuss." Without another word, Harry followed the man into the sitting room and immediately sat down. He could feel his stomach tighten with nerves. Did Snape hate the feeding? Was he going to tell Harry he had no need for him? "I assume you are rather curious about what occurred last night."

Harry swallowed back his nerves. "A little."

"I regret having put you in such a state for which I should apologize. I...had lost control somewhat as it has been a great while since I have fed from someone." Snape watched him as if judging his responses, but Harry merely smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't mind it sir...er, Severus. It was a bit intense though."

"Indeed," the professor responded coolly. "I imagine it would be for someone as pure as yourself."

"I'm hardly pure," he said laughing.

"You are a virgin, are you not? I could taste it." Harry could not keep the blush from heating his cheeks. Though it was a simple question, it carried such incredible weight coming from someone he once regarded as an enemy; not that Snape was an enemy to him anymore – in fact, he was so much more. He figured that answering at this point would only amuse the other so he settled for nodding instead. "It is nothing for you to feel ashamed of. If we are to be honest, I find it quite amazing considering your...particular affiliations with the public."

"I haven't really had time," Harry chuckled bitterly. "It hasn't been long since I killed Voldemort. After the war, everyone was only interested in the hero that saved all their behinds...not Harry." He did his best to remain calm but the bitterness was surfacing.

"Many are prone to foolish idealism, Harry. Idols...celebrities...the public become blithering imbeciles and are unworthy of your time." Harry grinned as the man's voice became rather agitated towards the end of his statement.

"You're right sir...I mean, Severus. I guess I just wished that they wouldn't idealize me. I'm nothing special."

Snape rose a brow at this. "Surely you do not believe that to be true. I cannot imagine many other individuals courageous enough to face down an opponent such as the Dark Lord."

"I had no choice."

"You had a choice," Snape replied firmly. "It was assumed you would carry out the prophecy, but you could have easily fled. I am not prone to impart compliments on others, Harry, but I am genuine when I say that your bravery, your resilience regardless of what obstacle obstructed your path, and how you continuously fought until there was very little of your own life remaining, was admirably valiant." Harry was rather speechless by the end of Snape's speech. There had been many others to admire him along the way; even his friends had done what they could to explain it to him, but never had he truly believed their words until now.

He bit back the emotion that was sure to surface. He had never sought Snape's approval but receiving it was causing him to become rather emotional. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall but lost as they trailed hotly down his cheeks.

"Thank you," he finally managed. "I can really believe it coming from you, sir."

Snape cleared his throat – obviously rather uncomfortable with Harry's tears. He saw the conflict in the older man's eyes before the tall Slytherin came beside him and drew him in a rather awkward embrace. The arms around him barely touched his body and Snape had angled his face up and away in attempts at remaining of a certain distance. Before he could catch himself, Harry began to burst into laughter. Oh Merlin, the man looked absolutely ridiculous. Snape's eyes had widened briefly before his arms drew away.

"Sorry," Harry said in between giggles. "Its just you aren't really good at this are you?"

"Pardon me, Potter, for not having much experience with consoling emotional children."

Harry should have been insulted, but the man was obviously pouting which only caused a renewal of his laughter. Oh gods! It was just too adorable! He finally calmed his laughter enough to regard the man who was now seething with rage. Shaking his head, he apologized again. "Sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you. It was a really good try. I'm sure you'll get better with a bit more practice."

"I neither need your encouragement nor your sarcasm, Potter."

"Its not sarcasm," he responded firmly. "I really mean it. You have done more for me than anyone else has. Your words...they meant a great deal to me. Thank you." Harry could see the small flash of pride? Contentment?...perhaps even happiness? Dance about in the man's eyes before the face became unreadable once more.

"So you said you would need to feed every few days," Harry said redirecting the conversation, "will it always be like that after? I don't think I can miss class more than I already have."

"I will feed every few days, and no, it will not result as it did this morning. I will take precaution and have you take a generative blood potion to help with the supply, but as you are undoubtedly my mate, your body will begin producing more blood to fill the deficit. However, should you experience any problems in the future, I expect you will report them so I may ensure they do not occur again." Snape regarded him with another stare before rising. "I must return to classes. As you are well again, you may attend classes for the rest of the day. If you feel unwell, go to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey will report it to me immediately."

"She knows?"

"Of course, Harry," Snape said as he strode to the door. "All of the staff have been made aware since the war." Snape left Harry as soon as he finished his statement. Harry pondered a small moment before hurrying to get ready and back to class.

-o-o-o-

"How are you Harry? We were told you were unwell today," Hermione said as he sat for supper. Several classmates had offered over notes to supplement his time away which was surprisingly at the request of Snape which no one was truly aware of. It would seem the man had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure Harry would not suffer from his time away. It was true though that NEWTS students had very little time for leisure.

Harry scarfed down the contents of his dinner. "Was a little sick this morning but feeling better now."

"Professor Snape was rather unlike himself today," Hermione commented as she watched Harry eat with a smile. "He actually gave quite a few points to Gryffindor during class."

Harry laughed as she eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know what you are expecting me to say."

"I wonder what could be the reason for his good mood and rather youthful appearance," she said softly as if speaking to herself but her eyes clearly suspected Harry. "Did something happen?" Harry shrugged but dared a glance towards the head table. It was true that Snape looked noticeably better. His skin had lost its nearly translucent quality; his hair seemed thicker and not as oily; his eyes were not as sallow; and he seemed rather perky – if you could use that word when describing the cynical git – as he ate with his usual grace at the head table.

"He's not going to tell us," Ron interjected.

"Maybe he got a good night's rest?" Harry offered lamely. Hermione narrowed her gaze at him. She was not an imbecile, is what that look transcribed. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't really tell you guys. He asked me to keep what occurred between us a secret."

"So then...your relationship has progressed?" she asked as a smile lit her features. "I'm happy for you Harry."

"Happy that the old git is going to shag our friend? You have a rather mental sense of friendship, 'Mione." Ron got a smack to which he grinned sheepishly. "Guess I deserved that."

Harry shook his head while laughing as Ron rubbed his injury. It was days like these that he really felt lucky to have these two individuals in his life.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Lots of content and plot in this chapter (with a steamy side of smut) so I really hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Warning: **Language, adult themes, and sexual content

**Dark Temptations**

_Chapter Five_

-o-o-o-

Harry and Snape had settled into a pattern of spending their evenings sitting by the fire. The older wizard would busy with particular reading or marking for his lessons. Harry would be studying, tome resting in his lap as he scrolled beside himself. It was an easy pace that they fell into. However, this evening felt different as Harry regarded his professor's dramatic change in mood. His body seemed to respond to the silent call. Before he could comprehend his own movements, he was crawling into the older wizard's lap.

"Harry," the dark-haired Potion's professor called out in surprise.

"I can feel it," Harry said softly. "You need to feed." His hands rested on the man's stiff shoulders, clenching them as his body leaned forward and putting his neck near the man's mouth. "You don't need to wait professor. I've been taking the potions." Harry was far from this forward normally, but it was as if the shy, innocent part of him had buried beneath this newly developed forwardness. He licked his lips in anticipation before he felt the hot breath of his professor against the sensitive flesh covering his jugular.

"Harry," the man repeated before a jolt of pleasure rushed through him. His body immediately stiffening as wave after wave ran through him – hot, molten, and undeniably blissful. He was moaning as his hips undulated with each pull of that sinful mouth. He had no control of his responses as each draw brought him further into madness; he was hot all over and unbearably aroused. Harry dipped his head further to allow better access which caused the vampire beneath him to growl. Hands clasped around his hips, pressing him further down onto the dark wizard. Harry gasped in surprise as the answering hardness pressed into his backside. Experimentally, he rolled his hips and received another growl before the older wizard was pulling away, having swiped the wound to close it, and coaxing Harry with his hands to continue.

His body moved on its own – too far gone with arousal – and he once more rolled his hips. Harry dropped his head back and moaned. It felt so bloody brilliant. He was close so he sped up his motions – hips rolling and thrusting to obtain his end. Tightly grasping hands helped him along before he was reaching his peak. With a final thrust, he came while calling out Snape's name. The hands on his hips forced a few more thrusts before he felt the older wizard stiffen beneath him. Harry forced himself to focus on the other man as Snape's usual facade crumbled with the overwhelming bliss. Dark hair fell back over the man's shoulders exposing the angular face. Eyes that were once black, glowed red that was both violent and beautiful; the man's mouth was pulled thin and his jaw taut with strain. Harry was entranced by it all. He was tempted to touch the smooth skin of Snape's face but refrained.

However, as the bliss faded, so did his overall strength. He collapsed into the vampire, resting his face to cradle in the long, pale neck. Snape smelled divine – a mixture of mint, oranges, and musk infiltrated his nostrils. Arms embraced him into the hard frame of the older wizard, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

The experience had made him feel just as intensely as when he faced Voldemort that last time. There was no other way he could describe it because he had little experience otherwise. It felt like he could have easily died – with pleasure – and gladly would have to obtain his end. He had felt so out of control with need that time or place mattered little. Sighing into the embrace, he slowly regained feeling in his limbs. As if recognizing his recovery, Snape helped him to his feet before instructing him to take a few more potions.

"Sorry," he finally mumbled as he downed the last potion. A tray of food had been brought and Snape once more sat in his chair.

"Did you read about mates to vampires, Harry?" Snape asked as he pointed to the food. Harry dutifully began to eat, finding that he was ravenous and merely nodded his head as he downed the meal. "Mates to vampires are often keyed into, if you will, their vampire mate's current necessities. If I should become hungry, as I was this evening, your body will alert you to it and thus...the situation we just faced. I have only experienced mating in the coven with the other vampires so I am not sure of all of the finer details, but I assume that to be the case." Harry nodded his understanding and his professor continued, "In order to prevent such an occurrence, I will feed a little every night so not as to eat excessively in one feeding if that is acceptable to you."

Harry shrugged as he leaned backward into the couch. "I don't mind." He said so but the blush began to creep into his cheeks as he asked, "Will _that _happen every time though?"

"Yes," the vampire said comprehending what Harry was asking. "I realize it could be rather daunting considering our rather new companionship and our roles within Hogwarts, but there is little I can do for the effects feeding has on you; the alternative would be painful and out of the question."

"Are you okay with it though? I know I'm not the most attractive and..."

"May I just interject," Snape begun smoothly. "I am curious, Harry, why do you have such little self-confidence? I once believed you were very much like your father," Harry's eyes dropped at this, "however, I do not believe such things anymore. I have noticed that you quite frequently belittle yourself. What are your reasons for believing you have little self-worth?"

"Dunno," another shrug of shoulders, "just don't really see what everyone is so interested in. I have never been very attractive. I only appear that way since I am a hero in the public's eyes. I'm short, with messy hair, and glasses. I don't really have many skills to speak of aside from being able to ride a broom and not dying," he said with a small grin.

The vampire sat watching him with intrigue before speaking, "Is this a result of those repulsive muggle relatives of yours?"

Harry swallowed down the anger that surfaced at their memory. "Not really."

"Harry."

"It really isn't, sir. I spent a long time living in self-pity, but I will not ever again. I don't believe what they did was ever okay, but it isn't something I am going to let dictate the way I feel about myself. I just never really understood what all the fuss was about. I am just a normal bloke."

Snape nodded before taking a drink from his tea. The man's features had once more transformed. His face was smoothing; wrinkles and sallow skin morphed into fresh, youthful colors. The older wizard's hair had lost all of its oily complexion and looked like hanging silk as it flowed over strong shoulders. The man's eyes had faded back into their dark obsidian color, losing all of the previous red they had harbored.

"May I ask something?" Snape motioned for him to continue. "You seem to be looking better. Not that you looked terrible before, but your face...hair...everything looks like its – er – younger."

"The effects of feeding," the older wizard replied. "As my diet was not substantial enough to maintain my appearance, I was often 'aged' beyond my physical years. Vampires are regarded as youthful creatures. We do not age past our late twenties. You will notice after the next several feedings that I no longer maintain such a complexion. Vampires are hunters, Harry; their features are meant to lure their prey."

"If I was to mate to you, would I become a vampire?"

"Not necessarily," Snape replied evenly. "I would give you the choice, and if you should choose to be transformed, I would have to put in the proper applications with the ministry before we could proceed."

"I thought you didn't want a mate though." Harry felt the unbearable clench of his stomach at the thought. Snape was quiet for several long moments before he was speaking once more.

"In the past, I would have never entertained the idea," Snape's eyes were on his as he spoke, "however, I may consider it an option should you decide to take me as your mate."

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I will not make that decision for you, Harry. You spent enough of your life having decisions made for you." The words caused Harry to become overwhelmed by emotion. He felt like smiling, so he did; he felt like crying, and despite efforts not to, he found himself doing just that – leaving a rather odd smiling, crying mess to his features. No one had cared (aside from a very limited few) to allow him to make decisions for his own life.

"Thank you, Severus," he finally said after getting a grip on his emotions.

Snape seemed once more uncomfortable but nodded his understanding, and they spent the rest of the evening in companionable silence.

-o-o-o-

"Does Professor Snape look rather attractive lately?" Ginny asked as they sat eating. Harry nearly choked on the food he was currently chewing. Coughing, he took a quick drink of pumpkin juice and wiped away the stray juice from his chin.

"Why do you say that Gin?"

"He just does," she said as she continued to gaze at the head table. "A lot of the other girls have been noticing. He doesn't look as...old, if that makes sense." Damn, he should have told Snape to use glamors. It would seem that the Potion's Master was completely unaware of the attention he was drawing with his looks. Even a few of the girls at his table were hands to chins staring googly eyed at the wizard. Harry sighed as he looked upwards to the head table and found that a pair of dark eyes were silently watching him. Swallowing, he felt the stirrings of arousal.

"Must be in your head," he replied absently. "Or he's taking some kind of potion..." Those eyes sparked heat to pool below as they continued to watch him intently. Did vampires have keen hearing? Harry jogged his brain as he thought back to his reading. He knew that with the amount of blood they maintained, their senses were heightened considerably. He finally turned his eyes away as Ginny pulled at his sleeve.

"Harry," she whispered, "he's watching you."

"You're seeing things Gin," he replied evenly despite the quickening of his heart.

"No," she rejected vehemently. "He's been watching you this entire time. Is he..."

"I have to get to the library," Harry said jolting to his feet. Ginny watched him, her face contorted in surprise by his sudden action.

"Harry-"

"Gotta go Gin," he said quickly and departed from the room. His heart felt like it would beat right from his chest as he took off towards the library in haste. He needed to get his body under control. Rushing to the library ended in his rushing to the nearest lavatory to relieve himself. He wanked in a stall, feeling ashamed by his arousal and lack of control.

When he had finished, his body was flush enough that he was tinted pink all over. Merlin, he would have to wait for the flush to go away. He pushed up against the stall door and jerked when he heard footsteps entering.

"I know you are in here, Potter." Harry bit his lips in frustration. Did Malfoy have some sort of charm on him, tracking his every movement? Groaning, Harry pushed open the stall and glared at the Slytherin. He had already drawn his wand, confident that he may in fact need to use it. "Put the wand away, Potter. I only came to talk."

"Talk?" Harry scoffed. "Are you capable of a simple conversation?"

"What is going on between you and my godfather?" the blonde asked immediately, ignoring his obvious insult.

"What do you mean?" he feigned ignorance.

"Don't try to deceive me Potter. You are no Slytherin. I saw you coming out of his rooms this morning," Malfoy spat. "Are you donating to him?" Harry swallowed around the sudden nervous feeling creeping into his belly. "I have noticed that his features have become dramatically different. Severus does not feed from donors. What is going on between the two of you?"

"What does it matter to you, Malfoy?" Knowing there was little he could do to lie now that there was so much evidence against him, he straightened and did his best to appear unaffected.

"He's my godfather, that's what, Potter." Malfoy pushed Harry against the stall door, using his body to block Harry's exit. Harry narrowed his gaze, his jaw going taut with anger.

"That hardly matters," he spat. "What Snape does is his own choice."

"My godfather is very important to me, Potter."

"He's important to me too!" Harry retorted quickly but immediately regretted the statement. Malfoy's eyes flashed with astonishment before they were narrowing dangerously.

"Why? Why is he important to you?"

"Malfoy," Harry warned as he forced the taller wizard away from him. "First, you persistently seek to start a sexual relationship and now you are demanding what I have to do with Snape? What the bloody hell is going on with you?!"

"I can smell your arousal, Potter." The statement caught him off guard. He stumbled over the words he was about to yell.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"Your arousal, Potter, it's intoxicating. It gets me going," Malfoy explained in an aloofness that brought heat to Harry's cheeks. "I noticed it about a month ago. Since then, I have been unable to control my urge to seek you out."

"...seek me out..." Harry repeated.

"I came into my Veela inheritance Potter," Malfoy stated matter-of-factually. "So now that I answered your question, answer mine. What is going on with you and my godfather?"

"He is my mate," a deep baritone interjected causing the two of them to stiffen. "You will do well to remember it Draco. I realize that since you came into your inheritance, you have been rather uncontrollable in your urges, but Harry is mine." Harry's eyes went wide with the statement. Snape easily closed the distance, pulling Harry from Malfoy and forcing him behind the tall potion's professor. "Does that satisfy your curiosity or would you require further demonstration?"

"No sir," Malfoy replied as he took another step backwards. "Why did you not know until now?"

"He was not seeking," Snape replied. "We were only made aware a month prior when he began to. However, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things. I will speak with you later. Until then, I suggest you remember I will not tolerate anyone in which touches what is mine."

"Yes sir," the blonde breathed before escaping.

Dear Merlin, Harry thought as he watched the Slytherin go. It was a bloody mess. Malfoy a Veela? Snape a vampire? Who else was hiding their inheritance? Sighing, he pulled away slightly from the older wizard.

"You need to learn to control your lust, Harry." The statement caused Harry to jerk with surprise.

"What?"

"From today, I will be giving you a lust-repressing potion to help with some of the more intractable aspects of this bond." Snape left after the simple statement, leaving a very confused Harry Potter.

-o-o-o-

Harry visited the Gryffindor common room, hoping that he could talk with his two friends and get a better hold on his feels. He could discuss his share of things, any way. Finding Hermione and Ron sitting in the usual corner, Harry immediately sat beside them.

"Harry," Hermione said giving him a welcome smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks," he said as he looked to the tome she carried. Seem she was still researching bonds. "Found anything interesting?" Ron took this as his sign to leave and promptly called to Seamus for a game of wizard's chest.

"There are some rituals I was interested in understanding," she explained. "Has Professor Snape discussed his coven at all Harry?"

"Not really," Harry replied. "He's mentioned it once or twice..."

"Well, according to my reading, covens are often held together by tradition rules and regulations unlike the Ministry. They do not often stray far from their doctrines. Mating within the coven is a rather formal process that can take years...but there was something I was rather concerned with," she added hesitantly. "It says that you would be turned..."

"Yes," Harry replied. "Though I will be given a choice."

"You don't have a choice, Harry." Harry pointed a confused stare to his friend. "The coven is very strict with their bonds. Vampires are only allowed one mate – their true mate. Once the mate and vampire begin the process of bonding, the mate is turned to keep the coven free of those not vampire. This text is rather outdated, but there is very little information out there."

"If I am turned, it wouldn't be possible to 'feed' him then," Harry stated. He silently berated that he gave new details but Hermione seemed to ignore that little fact.

"Yes you can, Harry. Submissive mates never truly become fully vampire," she explained quickly. "The submissive mate that is turned will have some of the aspects of vampirism: immortality, increased strength and senses; however, they will not need to drink blood and will remain a warm-blooded person."

"Then I don't see the problem," Harry replied.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "The covens are rather barbaric Harry. They see mates as property – slaves – to facilitate their desires and necessities. You would become an item Harry. Your life would no longer be your own." Her eyes were wary as she watched Harry.

"Snape would never," Harry replied firmly.

"He would not," she agreed. "However, covens have elders that bind those within it to follow those doctrines or face punishment."

"I don't see how they could," Harry replied uneasily.

"Do not be foolish Harry. Vampires are very powerful creatures in the Wizarding community," she said firmly. "Even the Ministry is rather fearful of them. There is a contract between them that they respect the covens rules and do not seek to impede on their inner workings while vampires maintain to follow the rules outside of the coven. If you were to become Snape's mate, you would be turned and forced into the coven."

"He never speaks of the coven," Harry replied quickly. "How do I even know he is still involved?"

"He will never escape them, Harry. I think that is why he is giving you a choice and was initially so against this relationship. If you chose to bond, your life would no longer be your own." It was a heavy weight that settled into his stomach. Harry felt ill with the information. "Oh I'm so sorry Harry. I am sure that Professor Snape will explain this better than I might be able to as he has had first hand experience but I doubt that it will vary much."

Harry slumped into his seat feeling rather put out. Nothing in his life was ever as simple as he hoped it might be. He had finally started a sort of relationship with the man even if it was in the friendship stages, but with this, he felt it could easily crumble beneath him. Harry would never become an object – a slave – to anyone. He had been a slave to the Ministry against Voldemort for many years, and he would not willingly throw himself back into another form of that.

He excused himself, finding that he was exhausted and traveled back to the dungeons – to the man he had so many questions for.

-o-o-o-

Snape was sitting beside the fire in his favored chair. Harry could feel his heart clench as their eyes met briefly before Snape was standing and quickly striding towards him. His emotions must have been evident since the potion's professor immediately took his chin in his hand and forced his gaze.

"What happened, Harry?"

Denying it would only prolong the inevitable, so with a sigh he asked, "Can I talk with you?"

"Come sit," Snape said as they went back to the couch. Instead of the chair, Snape sat beside him and conjured a tray assorted with snacks and tea. "What inquiry do you have?"

"If I were to bond with you eventually..." Harry began swallowing to moisten his suddenly very dry throat, "would that make me your property in the coven?" He watched the man's features morph from concern to a darkness that tensed every muscle in the vampire's face.

"I suppose that Misses Granger is the reason for this question?" Harry nodded and with an exasperated sigh, Snape replied, "I cannot deny that the coven would see you that way. I would prevent it from becoming an conflict, however."

Harry bit his lip as he asked, "How could you prevent it?"

"I have my ways, Harry," the small smirk he received was very Slytherin and eased the heaviness in his belly. "You forget that I was a spy for the Headmaster for many years."

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "Is that why you were against having a mate?"

"There were many reasons," the vampire admitted, "that being one of them. The coven is rather complex in their doctrines and rules, Harry. I have, for the most part, stayed well out the inner workings of the coven; however, if you should decide to become my mate, I would be forced to declare you and follow through with all the formalities. The coven would watch, for a time, but after a period they should lose interest. I would prefer it if you did not dwell on this information."

Harry nodded, deciding they did not have to discuss everything this evening. He trusted Snape and so he decided to drop the topic. He was handed a potion immediately after they had their tea.

"The lust suppressant," Snape explained. "I am sure you are curious about Draco..."

"Its none of my business," Harry said softly as he swallowed down the surprisingly tasty potion. "I know that he has to be dealing with quite a lot now that I know he's come into his inheritance and his father..."

"Yes," Snape concurred. "However, I am rather concerned with his persistence with you in particular."

"Why is that?"

"His Veela will seek its bonded first and foremost," Snape explained. "It is for the most part drawn to the desires of others, but only persistence that you have described is often and indication of pursuing a mate."

"Its not possible," Harry said. "I can't possibly be your mate and his..." Snape did not reply but his eyes were locked with Harry's. Harry shook his head again. "I can't right?"

"It has never happened to my knowledge, but I would not discount it. From what I viewed of Draco's behaviors over the past week paired with what you disclosed to me, I would be rather cautious around Draco in the near future. I believe he heeded my warning earlier, but if he should approach you again..."

"Severus," Harry said smiling. "I doubt he will take on a vampire. I'm sure you are worrying over nothing. He was just drawn by my hormones." Harry hated the way it sounded from his own lips but held the man's eyes firmly with his own. "When did you want to feed?" He quickly changed the subject to keep his mind off of Malfoy. He doubted it was anything even close to being a mate, but a part of him felt the inclination the notion brought about.

TBC...

Hopefully this gets me a few reviews from fans trying to figure out what is truly going on. Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I want to reassure my reviewer afraid of a Draco/Harry romance that it will not...cannot happen! Lol. This is a Snarry fan fiction **only **and while Draco will be a main character, he will not be featured as such. Just for those of you afraid of that possibility. Any way, I hope you enjoy this one and thank you for all the great reviews!

**Chapter Warning: **Language, adult themes, and sexual content

**Dark Temptations**

_Chapter Six_

-o-o-o-

Staring up at the canopy that covered his bed, Harry thought about the past week's occurrences. He had been comfortable with his potion's professor in all variants of the word. Sna—Severus made him feel at ease unlike anyone had before; it was quite surprising actually. In a span of just a few weeks, his relationship which had once suffered sour insults and drastic misunderstandings was now one of relaxed companionship. His affection for Severus was steadily growing.

He found that not only was Severus quite interesting, but he was funny – in a cynical and at the expense of others sort of way.

"_Professor McGonagall is rather catty and prone to mouse-hunting, so do not let her fool you into believing such an innocent act..."_

Seeing the world through the older wizard's eyes felt like he could finally understand the man's every mannerism and reasoning behind his reactions. Harry found that they actually had quite a few things in common: their interest in muggle fantasy novels, summer weather (that came as a big surprise), flying on brooms, their sordid childhood past, and an equal attraction to wizards (this came as no surprise though Harry had been under the impression Severus was in love with his mother).

"_She was the closest friend I had; a young sister that I grew more fond of every day I spent in her presence." _

He was smiling – like a goof but cared little. It had been the first relationship that he had made outside of the days with Voldemort. He was beginning to hope, however small, that his professor cared for him in the same way he did. It would mean that their future might harbor a mutual affection though Harry was not sure fully what his affection was for the older man. Surely it was more than a friendship since he had fantasized in great degree of having the man over him, touching him, and giving him pleasure unlike any had before. No, he could not fully explain it, and he hoped it was not all the bond's doing. He really felt that he could come to like...to love Severus.

Knocking broke his thoughts. He rose just as Severus strode into the room with the usual potions before their night together. He smiled as the man came beside him and settled down onto the bed, offering over the bottles.

"Thank you," he said as one after the other, he drank them. "Should we do it on the bed today?" Harry only noticed how those words could be misconstrued as soon as he heard them out loud. He blushed crimson as the small smirk appeared on his professor's lips.

"That was quite forward of you, Harry."

Harry laughed off the embarrassment and explained, "Its just that its a little cramped on the couch. I thought the bed might be a better idea."

"Did you?" the smirk grew. Oh Merlin, the man looked incredibly sexy when he grinned in such a Slytherin-esque way.

"Couch it is," he quickly said. Severus let out a soft, throaty chuckle that warmed Harry's insides and twinged his cheeks further.

"I would much rather go with your first suggestion," Severus said a glint in his eyes as he settled closer to Harry. "Lay down Harry," he ordered and helped Harry to lay flat onto his back. His heart hammered painful in his chest; he could hardly breath at all when his potion's professor hovered over him and pushed some of his hair aside to expose his neck. Dutifully, he turned his head slightly and exposed the expanse of his neck further. He clenched his hands, taking a handful of the duvet into them as he did his best to control his rapid heartbeat.

What in Merlin was he thinking suggesting this? It felt overly intimate as the man was a mere few inches away. The man pressed down into him just before Harr felt the familiar heat painting over his sensitive neck. Oh gods, he thought just before the pleasure ripped through him like a great fire. Harry heard his voice echo off the walls as he moaned in bliss. The pleasure was twice what it usually was; whether it was their new position or his already overexcited body, he was not sure. Hips pressed roughly into his own and once again, pleasure ripped through him in hard waves that left him breathless and moaning.

A hand quickly worked the button and zip of his trousers, exposing his weeping erection (as he had worn no boxers to save the laundry) and stroked him to completion. Harry was beyond coherent when he came. He vaguely heard himself crying out the other man's name but it was muddled with other curse words. By the time he came to from the near death experience the pleasure brought about, Severus was already up and bringing a small tray of snacks. Merlin, was he the only one affected to such a great degree by this? He breathed out his modesty as he noticed he was once more tucked away and took a few chocolate frogs from the tray.

"As tomorrow is the weekend," Severus began, "I thought you might join me out on an excursion in Hogsmeade."

A date? Harry nearly dropped the chocolate frog he ate when his mouth opened in surprise. He quickly swallowed and nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Very well," the man replied smoothly. "I will speak with the Headmistress and we will leave early on the morrow." Why did the man have to say everything in an overly extravagant way? Couldn't he just say...'see you in the morning' like a normal person? Thoughts aside, Harry nodded his assertion.

-o-o-o-

The next morning could not come fast enough for Harry. Sleep had eluded him as he laid on the bed with all nerves and excitement clouding his thoughts. He did not even feel tired that morning as he once more tackled the task of taming his hair (he had tried three times before to no avail). There had to be some kind of spell to tame these unmanageable locks. He pressed the rebellious hair down, his eyes closing to the image of the night before: how it looked to be beneath the potion's professor. Shivering apprehensively, he once more focused on his dark hair. After somehow managing to get his hair looking less messy than normal, Harry threw on his favorite red jumper and some fairly curve-hugging denim jeans.

Severus was waiting in the sitting room when Harry entered. The older wizard looked, for a lack of a better way to describe it, mouth-watering. Long black hair fell like silk over emerald clad shoulders. A form fitting dress shirt was tucked tightly into black trousers. It was a rather simple chicness that Severus was displaying but would surely serve a purpose in getting attention. With features now youthful and handsome, Severus would definitely be turning heads. Harry swallowed down his desire to ravish the tall Slytherin and instead opted for a simple greeting.

"Morning," he said as he came to the older wizard's side. "Looking spiffy, professor."

Severus mock sneered before returning the compliment. "You look decent enough. However, do you own anything other than your House colors?"

"I think I have a green shirt somewhere. Do you own anything other than black and green?"

"I might own a singular red shirt that some might describe as closer to pink and certainly not my color," the older wizard replied with a smirk.

"Sounds awful."

"Which is why I have not worn it since it was gifted to me."

"By who?"

"Who else but Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Figures. Bet it has some sort of flower pattern all over it," Harry said chuckling.

"How could you guess?" his professor asked with a raised brow but mirth dancing in his eyes. "Are you fit to depart?"

"Lead the way," Harry said with a bright smile. "What's on the agenda?" Instead of an answer, he merely received a small smirk before floo turned the fire green and they were stepping into Hogsmeade. Harry brushed soot from his clothing, cursing the floo network the entire time; his hair had become messy when he stumbled out of the fire place. So much for his effort. Sighing, he followed after his professor who had already managed several steps ahead.

They entered a small cafe in which the tall professor immediately chose a small booth in the back corner of the establishment. It was not close to what he imagined the man would consider among the substantial list of places to take him. He sat down and a waitress made her way over, smile primed for her clientele.

"Hello gentlemen," she said her eyes straying a bit too long on Severus and then going wide when she recognized Harry. "Oh my! You're Harry Potter...oh, what a pleasure." Sighing, he gave her his best public smile. "Oh my family won't believe this! Sorry, what can I get you?"

Severus smoothly ordered a small latte with sugar (surprisingly) and the special in-house tart. Harry feared what may result should he take too long so ordered the same. The waitress lingered for a moment longer before skipping off to ready their order.

"Your fans are ever adoring as usual, Mister Potter."

"Merlin," Harry said in exasperation. "I can barely piss in public these days. They are bleeding everywhere."

"Is that why you choose to forgo the weekend excursions?" Severus had set dark eyes on his own and his heart hammered when he realized that not only were they out in daylight, but they were out in public. Oh the _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day with this.

"Partly," he admitted. "I really don't like all the attention and half the time, I can't walk the streets without my photo getting taken. Its a hassle since the last post ran an article about Ginny and I."

"Oh?" the man's eyebrow twitched with intrigue. "Was that the post describing how she was currently your fiancee and carrying your love child?"

Harry bit back his laughter at the monotone in the man's voice. "Er, yeah. It was rather hilarious, but Gin was infuriated."

"I imagine so," Severus drawled. "I suppose being pegged as a promiscuous gold digger would bring about rather intense rage."

"Yeah," Harry said grinning. "She was bloody pissed." He noted that since their relationship had developed, Severus never called him out on his foul language. He still did his best to hold back, but sometimes it would slip through. His professor would always feign indifference, but he noted the slight spark in dark eyes as a result. "Ah, sorry. Yeah, she was raging for a good several weeks. Then they ran the post about our separation which only renewed her previous rage. It was a nightmare for a good two months."

"Clearly."

"Sorry, I'm rambling," Harry said finally noticing that he had been doing most of the talking since Severus brought up the post about Ginny.

"It is interesting, Harry." Severus' voice dropped when he spoke his name before he was continuing, "I realize that being in the public eye could have many disadvantages. To be quite honest, I had forgotten momentarily and suggested we come."

"Its fine Severus," he said keeping his voice down as well. "I am really happy you invited me."

The waitress popped back up at their table, setting down the identical meals and once more lingering before departing. Harry just shook his head with a soft chuckle. "That time she was definitely staring longer at you."

"I do not see how you could conclude such a thing," Severus said as he took a sip from his glass.

Harry put down the tart, deciding food in the mouth while addressing his professor was probably as rude as one could get. "Sorry to be the first to break it to you, professor, but you are rather attractive these days; all the girls in school are noticing." Severus watched him with slightly widened eyes before he was returning his gaze to the coffee he held. "Ginny commented on how many of the girls are now pining after you."

"How utterly glorious," Severus responded sarcastically. "Female adolescents with misguided attractions are hardly what I hoped to add to my list this year."

"You could always use glamors," Harry offered. The older man gave him a scowl as response. "Its a suggestion unless you really don't mind all the attention."

"Do not jest, Harry, I hardly believe this humorous."

"It is a little," Harry replied laughing. "You remember Lockhart."

"I try not to," Severus responded dryly.

"Yeah, he was a twat," Harry grinned.

"I guess glamors won't really work now though," Harry said after a moment of pondering. "It would be weird if one minute you're aged and the next not and then right back to aged. They would definitely notice that something is different."

"A fine deduction," Severus responded. "As I am not especially concerned with my affliction becoming public, it may cause possible conflict and I would much rather avoid any if I could." Harry nodded his understanding. "I suppose I will just have to redirect their misguided attentions in a contrary manner."

"How?"

"Reestablishing the very reason so many before them feared me," Severus' voice dropped into a violent timber.

"How very Slytherin of you sir."

After they finished their meal, they traveled to a few stores, receiving the very same reaction from many witches and wizards that recognized Harry along the way. He was fairly used to it by now, but he did worry for the tall man beside him who stiffened with all the extra attention.

They finally headed back to Hogwarts after lunch and decided to eat their meal in their quarters.

"I did not quite understand the full capacity for screaming imbecilic witches," Severus remarked as he favored a glance to the fire dancing in the fire hearth.

"Yeah," Harry responded with a chuckle. "Today felt a bit worse than others. I wonder if I should take all the blame. I seem to remember quite a few witches crowding around you asking your name and..."

"If you finish that sentence, I do not hold responsibility for the actions that may take place as a result."

"So touchy," Harry commented with a grin. "Poor witches don't know that tall, dark, and handsome is into wizards." This earned him a cutting stare to which he grinned triumphantly to.

"So says the gay savior of the wizarding world."

"Okay, you got me there," Harry laughed. "Its good to be back though." The silence was comfortable the followed their little conversation. Soon, it was late into the evening. Harry had finished a few projects so he would be able to practice tomorrow with little worry to being behind. He had such a great time that one could forget that this was the same snarky git that made his life miserable for the first several years at Hogwarts. Still, he was incredibly happy that it had turned for the better.

"Should we do the feeding in the bedroom again?" His question must have come as a surprise because Severus eyes went slightly wider before returning to their usual facade.

"I suppose," the man responded evenly. Harry began to make his way towards his room before Severus was calling out to him and redirecting him towards his professor's bed chamber with a firm hand on his lower back. "I would much prefer my own bed chambers, if you do not mind." This started his heart once more, and he could only manage nodding as they made their way.

The room was not overly decorated but did display the same simple chicness that Severus often harbored in his dress. The bed was incredibly large (did he roll several times over and do acrobatics in his sleep?) so it was rather daunting as he was led straight towards it. Climbing on it less than gracefully, Harry laid down directly in the middle of the large ocean of material.

He heard the older man chuckle. "You look like a child..."

"Well some of us aren't gifted with legs as long as trees, so sorry if I'm a little small," Harry replied bitterly though he was smiling all the same. Severus merely chuckled again before joining Harry on the bed. It was a rather awkward few minutes as they lie there, saying nothing, and stared anywhere but each other. "Er, so should we start this thing?"

"How articulately put, Harry," his professor teased. Before he could retort, he felt the hot breath on his neck and immediately angled his neck to expose it and give the man plenty of room. However, Severus did not sink his fangs in; instead, he pushed Harry onto his side and painted his length against Harry's backside. Oh Merlin, this was much more intimate. Harry held his breath as he once more felt the ghost of warm breath against his neck before pleasure was once more consuming him. A hand trailed over his hip before dancing over his taut stomach. The feeding mixed with the pleasure the hand was sending Harry into a stream of soft incoherent moans.

His shirt was pried upwards, exposing his sensitive flesh to the cold air before his nipple was teased with the same hand as before. Harry was barely breathing anymore as each sensation was new and just as addicting as the one before. Not long afterward, his trousers were opened and his weeping erection stroked in time with the thrusts he was receiving to his backside. He could care little what was going on; he only cared that it was the most incredible pleasure he had felt yet and it was all over way sooner than he would want.

With a final firm stroke, he climaxed and stiffened. The thrusts to his backside continued another minute before Severus was also stiffening in his orgasm. For long minutes, they lay breathless and numb against one another. Harry finally regained a little of his coherency and had mind to tuck himself away and cast a simple cleansing spell.

Severus rolled away but did not get up from the bed which was the first time since this relationship had begun. Daring a glance over his shoulder, Harry caught sight of the man totally covered in perspiration and completely relaxed into the bed. Smiling, Harry turned over and with all of his Gryffindor courage, molded himself against the taller wizard. To his astonishment, Severus pulled him tightly into himself, wrapping an arm securely around his waist before covering them with the duvet. He was going to let him sleep here? Merlin, was this a dream? Harry wanted to smack himself to make sure but dared not disturb the blessing bestowed upon him. Instead, he remained completely motionless in Severus' arms until he heard the deep even breathing of the other.

Oh sweet Merlin, Severus fell asleep. Like a giddy school witch, Harry watched the potion's professor for as long as he could manage before his exhaustion demand he fall asleep. He did not quite remember what time he fell asleep, but in the morning, he awoke alone in the large bed. Harry ignored the disappointment and quickly left the room in pursuit of the elusive potion's professor. However, the man was not in the sitting room and by the time on the clock, probably busy with other activities. Giving way to a deep sigh, Harry quickly got ready for Quidditch practice.

-o-o-o-

"Hey," Ginny called as he exited the Gryffindor locker room. She smiled at him as he walked over to her. "I heard you went to Hogsmeade with Professor Snape yesterday." Blimey news traveled fast. "What were you doing there?"

"Talking," he replied simply.

"Oh come on Harry," she said with a laugh. "I doubt that you and Professor Snape would go anywhere together without sufficient purpose." Why was he surrounded by intelligent witches?

"We just went to shop around," he finally admitted. "Since the war, he and I get along better."

"Get along, do you?" The sparkle in her eyes caused the clench in his stomach to tighten impossibly. "So is he the bloke you fancy?"

There was no use in arguing. "Yes."

"Brilliant!" she said with unrestrained glee. "I knew it!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to anyone who doesn't really _know _you, no. However, to me, blatantly obvious." She was still grinning as she dropped an arm around his shoulders. "I won't tell. Promise. I'm just excited for you. Have you told him you fancy him yet?"

"No," he responded softly as they began to walk back to the castle. "Its...complicated."

"Always is," she responded with a soft chuckle. "Keep at it Harry. If anyone can, its you."

"Thanks, Gin."

"Keep me informed," she said as she skipped off when Blaise appeared up the hill. Harry watched her go feeling a slight weight lifted. She had figured it out on her own so it was not really as if he told her, right? He still felt slightly guilty. He decided that he would tell Severus this evening about Ginny and headed off the rest of the way to the castle.

As he headed towards the dungeons, Malfoy blocked his path. Groaning in frustration, Harry leaned towards the wall and drew his wand just in case. "Need something Malfoy?"

"Just a chat," the blonde said without taking a step towards him. The violent clenching of the Slytherin's fists alerted Harry to the internal struggle the blonde was having. "I heard you and Professor Snape went to Hogsmeade." News really did travel fast. It must have been in the _Daily Prophet._

"You should know why we are spending time together. I don't see why I have to answer any of your questions."

"Are you really interested in him, Potter?" Malfoy asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"And if I said I was?"

Malfoy's jaw tightened. "I would say that I am the better choice," the blonde argued. The statement caused Harry to take an step backwards. Malfoy remained but he was shaking rather terribly.

"Are you okay?" he asked without thinking.

"If I asked," Malfoy continued, "would you consider me an option?"

Before Harry could answer, a hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk with surprise. Malfoy's eyes had gone slightly wide and he stepped back unconsciously.

"I wasn't doing anything sir."

Harry glanced back and noticed that Severus' eyes had speckles of red glow in their depths.

"Harry?" the man asked without looking down at him.

"He was just talking to me," Harry quickly said. He might dislike Malfoy, but he would not want to see what might happen should he lie about the situation. "We were just talking," he repeated firmly.

"About?" the man hissed. Malfoy took another few steps back.

"About a rumor," he said giving a partial truth. "He had heard about us out in Hogsmeade from others at the school and was concerned. I think he was just worried you might get into trouble..."

Severus' hand which was tightly holding him relaxed slightly. "I have taken care of the matter, Malfoy. Your concern in unfounded. I will speak with you at a later date." Taking this as his sign to leave, Malfoy left the two of them in the corridor alone.

"You took care of it?" Harry asked the potion's professor.

"I spoke with Professor McGonagall this morning, and we were able to issue a statement contrary to what was written in the article. You have no reason for concern. It was hardly anything worth regarding. Now I suspect you are not telling me the full truth in concerns to Draco so I expect a full report when we get inside my chambers."

Harry sighed and was led to their rooms. Even though it was Malfoy's doing, he still felt rather guilty for being made to tattle on the Veela.

He gave the man a full recounting as soon as they entered and he was sat down onto the couch.

"I am rather concerned," Severus admitted after pondering what Malfoy said. "It would seem my theory may be in fact an actuality. I will speak with the Headmistress on the matter this evening."

"What can we do?"

"The only way that a Veela can retract a pursuit of a mate is in the event of its mate's death or bonding to another. Veela, unlike vampires, are not bound to only one mate. They need a constant companion so should their mate being bound or dead before they come into their inheritance, their Veela will find another suitable partner as their mate."

"Oh," Harry replied lamely. "I guess that makes sense. And before you say it, I know I should know all this."

"Indeed," Severus said smirking.

"So we will have to bond soon?"

"I will not force you into bonding, Harry, not even for Draco. That alone is your decision. I will speak with the Headmistress and see if we might be able to brainstorm another possible avenue, but until then, you have to be extremely cautious around Draco. While he remained in control today, the longer he goes without claiming you, the harder it will become for him to control his emotions." Severus was regarding him with a firm gaze; it was a gaze that conveyed just how dangerous the situation could become.

"I will," Harry responded powerfully. "I will be extra careful from now on."

"Be sure that you do."

TBC...

Wooooooooo...I have to say...that was a pretty epic chapter! I just love you guys and all of your reviews! I will be out of town for the next several days so if I do not update, that is why.


End file.
